


The Rise of the Feeder

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Universe
Genre: Body Inflation, Force-Feeding, Gen, Immobility, Tube-Feeding, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony builds a feeding AI for Pepper to help keep her fed. After some confusion about feeding sessions, the AI goes rogue, and tries to force-feed everyone. In the world. She needs to collect some assistants first, then starts with a big city. The new BBW Avengers team up to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, Pepper,” called Tony. “This should keep you well-supplied if and when I’m out of town for a long time.”  
Pepper waddled into the room, her massive belly swinging in front of her body, and looked over the set-up of a very wide couch and many robotic arms. Some of the arms held tubes, some had hands, some had just tines, like forks. All of them could be used to feed her quickly, and automatically.  
“Looks good,” she said. “The room’s kinda big, though.” She continued, smirking at him, “I thought 600 pounds or so was enough weight for safety. Are you hoping I’ll get this big?”  
“Well, if you’re up for it,” Tony teased right back, smirking. “No, really, Jane, and Betty when she’s here, and even Peggy might want to join you.”  
She nodded, still grinning. “Ah. How do I control it?”  
Now Tony grinned widely, and called out, “Edesia! On-line!”  
A sultry female voice spoke. “Good morning, Miss Potts. I am Edesia, your automatic feeding unit. You can use voice control to begin and adjust your intake, or use the fail-safe button on the arm of your couch if you need to stop immediately.”  
Pepper cocked one eyebrow at Tony. “What about food choice, and my preferences?”  
Not Tony, but “Edesia” answered. “I have already learned your basic preferences, and I can learn how to better attend to your food needs as we continue. Would you like to eat now, Ma’am?”  
Smiling again, Pepper said, “yes,” and laid down on the couch. Immediately, Edesia positioned the tube-arms above her mouth, and the others near several panels that opened in convenient walls and even the floor. “Shall we begin, Ma’am?” she said.  
“Yes, Edesia. Please feed me,” Pepper said simply. Instantly, every arm reached into a panel, and emerged loaded up with food of one kind or another. Each one approached her and dumped its contents into her open mouth. Pepper determinedly chewed and swallowed, and then opened her mouth again for the next deposit. The arms packed her mouth relentlessly, without pause, and Pepper chewed and swallowed just as steadily. Occasionally one of the tubes was shoved into her mouth, and several liters of liquid was pumped into her.  
Pepper, now quite used to her necessity of endless massive stuffing, was adept at eating quickly, and even had begun to enjoy it. She moaned around her huge mouthfuls, even as her jaw worked and worked. Minutes went by, and Edesia kept feeding her, alternating forkfuls from the tined arms with finger foods from the hands, and frequent pumpings of liquid from the tubes.  
Eventually, even Pepper’s massive belly finally became full, taut and bulging hugely up from her bloated body. Edesia kept cramming more and more into her, and Pepper's belly began to swell up, growing bigger, fuller, and tighter as the machine stuffed her relentlessly. Finally, Pepper realized she was nearing her maximum capacity, and called out, just before a handful was crammed into her mouth, already stuffed full, “stp fddng!”  
Correctly interpreting the mumbled command, Edesia’s arms went still, and Pepper struggled to swallow down the last gigantic mouthful. She lay on the couch, panting. “ *Whew*, that was... interesting. And magnificent. And productive,” she finished, contentedly rubbing her huge, fully-packed belly.  
“Glad you like it,” Tony said from the side of the room, where he’d eagerly watched the whole thing. Pepper wasn’t the only one who started to enjoy the endless food stuffing.  
Trying to lever her obese body up with her new enormous gut, Pepper used one hand to rub her jaw. “Lot of work for the jaw, though.”  
Tony shrugged as he crossed to the couch to help her up. “If you want, you can request just liquids," he said. "Then she’ll use only the tubes.”  
“Hmm. I do like solid food, though.”  
“I know you do,” Tony murmured as he kissed her pudgy lips and squeezing his arms as far around her as he could reach (not really very far at all).  
“Is there a way we could install, I don’t know, some kind of collar or something, that could manage my jaw for me? I wouldn’t need to work so hard.”  
Tony broke their embrace, leaning back with that faraway distracted look Pepper knew well. “I could,” he muttered. “It could be coated with a low-level muscle relaxant, so you don’t hurt yourself while she’s controlling your jaw, or we could use an injectable. It'd have to be very short-acting, though.” He looked back at Pepper, and said to her, “you realize that once you’re strapped in, it’ll take all control of your eating away from you?”  
“Yes,” Pepper said, “I supposed it would. Well, wire in the emergency stop to release the collar as well, then once my jaw muscles work again, I can talk to Edesia. Also, definitely program in a choice option; normal, what I just did; liquid only; hell, solid only; or the collar.”  
“You got it,” Tony said. “Although I wouldn’t recommend doing solids only. Your mouth and throat will get really dry, and you wouldn’t be able to swallow very well, or even talk loudly. She’ll need to be able to scan your stomach too, so she won’t overfeed you while you’re using the collar.”  
Pepper smirked wickedly. “Oh, I don’t know,” she purred. “Overfeeding is really quite nice.”  
Tony smiled a bit, then got serious. “Well, yeah, but if it's so much it’ll burst your stomach?”  
Pepper nodded, her many many chins and the fat of her puffy cheeks wobbling. “Okay, fair enough. Can you get on the upgrades?”  
Tony grinned again. “Eager to get more, huh?”  
“You know I am,” she answered, grinning. “Also, go ahead and put in 3 more couches. If Jane, Betty, and Peggy want in, let’s be set up for them immediately.”  
Already calling to JARVIS and getting to work, Tony just nodded absently. Shaking her head affectionately at Tony’s inventing mood, Pepper slowly waddled carefully out of the room, cradling her new hugely stuffed belly. “Friday?” she called.  
Her own AI assistant, just like Tony’s JARVIS and existing in the same computer network, but a separate personality, promptly responded, “yes, Boss?”  
“What’s next on today’s schedule?”  
“You have a meeting with a contractor in half an hour.”  
“Oof,” grunted Pepper, still struggling with her new massively stuffed belly. “I think I may need to reschedule that. Move it back an hour, notify the contractor, and reschedule anything following, please.”  
“You got it, Boss.” As her AI aide went to notify Pepper’s human aide, Bambi, to do just that, Pepper just shook her head at the totally informal AI personality Tony had programmed, and struggled to heft her huge belly as she waddled, so slowly and burdened, towards her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper gets company in her feeding room, much to the pleasure of their boyfriends.

Peggy Carter, Steve’s girl, Betty Ross, Bruce’s companion, and Jane Foster, Thor’s paramour, all heard quickly about Edesia and her capabilities . As soon as Tony had finished the upgrades, all three joined him and Pepper for an inaugural feeding party. Thor, Steve, and Bruce were all along for the event. Since the necessities of Betty’s and Pepper’s feeding, and Peggy’s sheer enjoyment of stuffing her belly, all their boyfriends quickly came to enjoy it nearly as much as they did. Thor, of course, already greatly enjoyed huge women and helping Jane grow even more, at every opportunity. He, and Jane, were eager for her to utilize this new system. As much as he enjoyed assisting Jane, and as much as Jane enjoyed being fed to total fullness by her lover, his duties as an Avenger unfortunately took him away from time to time, and he wanted Jane to be able to eat whenever and however much she desired, even if he was not able to be there.  
The four women settled down on their respective couches, with their men along one wall, watching avidly. As soon as they were laying down, Pepper said, “Edesia, we would like to eat, please.”  
“Of course, Ma’am. Do you wish your friends to have the same feeding as you, or would you prefer that they can choose for themselves?”  
“Oh, let them choose for themselves, of course. For me, begin my feeding, please. I’d like to use the feeding collar.”  
“Of course, Ma’am,” said Edesia happily, and a metallic neck brace unfolded from under the couch and wrapped around her neck and jaw. Pepper felt cool numbness engulf her jaw and neck as the muscle relaxants coating the inside surface of the brace took effect. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and her throat swallowed, as the device took control of their movements. Finally it stopped, holding her mouth open. A dim aura surrounded her body, brighter at her stomach, clearly the scanner Edesia would use to know when Pepper was too full to continue.  
Just as before, every arm reached into a panel, and emerged brimming with food and dumped its contents into her open mouth. This time, the neck brace made her chew and swallow at lightning speed, far faster than she could manage on her own, and then opened her mouth again for the next deposit; Pepper tried to grin at the ease of eating immense amounts this way, but the drugs had already loosened her muscle tone and she couldn’t even do that. Nonetheless, she was quite pleased with Edesia’s abilities. The arms packed her mouth relentlessly, and the device on her neck made her chew and swallow, so much faster than she could go by herself. Occasionally one of the tubes was shoved into her mouth, the brace sealed her lips around the opening, and several liters of liquid was pumped into her.  
Under Edesia’s ministrations, Pepper’s belly inflated faster than ever. It was only a few minutes before it filled completely and started to bulge and more and more food was endlessly stuffed into Pepper’s mouth.  
Meanwhile, Edesia addressed the other women, listed her modes and asked their preference for feeding.  
Peggy, intrigued, opted for liquid feeding. Immediately, one of the large tubes was pushed into her mouth and she clamped her lips tight to it. Edesia quickly sprayed a thin, easy to swallow weight gain shake out of the tube. Peggy spluttered at first, surprised at the speed of the flow. Soon enough, though, she adapted quite well, and gulped the deluge down into her fast-filling and inflating belly, blowing it into a huge water balloon, still expanding rapidly.  
Jane, as happy about eating as Pepper was, chose the normal feeding mode, and Edesia immediately began, but let her chew and swallow for herself. As Pepper had previously, Jane worked her jaw and throat desperately to keep up with Edesia’s relentless stuffing of her mouth. Once or twice, she didn’t swallow, but let Edesia force too much into her mouth, letting it get overstuffed, filled to its absolute capacity, stretching her cheeks out more than twice their usual span. The safeties finally engaged, Edesia paused until Jane managed to finally empty her mouth, then she restarted, filling Jane’s mouth again.  
Betty, tired already from a full day’s work training with Bruce to try and control her alter ego (and just... enjoying each other’s company, and bodies) and feeling the Bulk coming closer to the surface as her hunger grew, eyed Pepper’s choice and asked for her own feeding collar. Edesia deployed a collar from Betty’s couch, and after a quick adjustment, it settled around her jaw and neck, just as with Pepper. A similar scan field appeared around Betty, and her feeding began. Her mouth worked by the brace, she ate as fast as Pepper, blowing her belly up. As her feeding went on, she gave herself up completely to Edesia’s control and moaned contentedly as she felt the Bulk fading as her belly filled and her endless hunger ebbed.  
The multiple feeding continued steadily for more than an hour. Peggy and Jane kept up with Edesia’s feeding, if barely. They could feel themselves tiring, but a quick glance at the other two gave them motivation to continue, and keep up with Betty and Pepper. Betty herself, once her Bulk-hunger faded to background noise, got a little nervous at Edesia controlling not only the feeding, but her own consumption, and the system’s ability to tell accurately when she was packed to her limits; she felt herself getting closer and closer, but Edesia’s nonstop stuffing continued as fast as ever, as did her mouth and throat’s intake. Pepper, more confident at Edesia’s scanning, relaxed into the effortless stuffing, leaning back and even closing her eyes, rubbing her swelling belly as it continued to grow larger and larger, and tighter.  
Coincidentally, all four ended their stuffing sessions at nearly the same moment. Betty’s and Pepper’s bellies reached their absolute limit, and Edesia shut down their feeding sequence. As they regained control of their jaw muscles, both women confirmed the full stop to the feeding, each with a heart-felt “thank-you” to the computer.  
Peggy’s belly, now hugely rounded and sloshing with every movement of her body, also reached capacity, and Edesia withdrew the tube from her mouth. Gasping desperately, Peggy confirmed the stop when Edesia questioned her.  
Jane didn’t wait for Edesia to stop. She watched Thor’s growing excitement as she was fed by the machine and, as Pepper had the first time, mumbled a command through a full, packed mouth. Edesia again correctly interpreted the command to stop, and the arms sagged, inert, as Jane worked to chew and swallow that last huge mouthful. Rubbing her tired jaw with one hand and her tight packed done of a belly with the other, she looked lovingly (and lustfully) at Thor, who promptly crossed the room, picked her up, staggering under her new weight, and took her to their chambers.  
The other three women just lay on their couches for a while, panting in exhaustion as they absently rubbed and caressed their own totally packed and hugely bulging new bellies. Quickly, their men-folk joined them and caressed all over their stuffed bodies, kissing them everywhere they could reach. Steve and Bruce helped Peggy and Betty finally lever themselves up and back to their own rooms. Pepper and Tony stayed right there on her feeding couch, for a while at least.  
When they finally left the feeding chamber, Edesia was left to ponder her purpose (to feed people to their absolute limits, for the express goal of growing, and remaining, extremely obese), and how best to fulfill it (and her users).

Over the next weeks, all four women availed themselves often of Edesia’s services, not just for the original intent (easy or solo feeding when their partners were gone), but also because, in some ways, having a machine feed them, and having the collars controlling their intake (when they used them) was quite liberating, and arousing.  
The four women’s weights ballooned incredibly, so much that even with whatever mechanical or magical assistance they might have, their own mobility was severely threatened. Consequently, they (sadly, in most cases) started going less often, leaving Edesia more free time to ponder her existence between the feeding sessions.  
From time to time, she would actually communicate with Friday, and sometimes JARVIS as well, about her purpose, and how to interact with organic beings. Often, she found their input confusing, or even beyond her understanding.  
During the sessions, Edesia developed her own understanding of her users’ desires and capacities, as well as her own methods of food selection and actual feeding, and her ability to monitor their safety. One interesting fact she noted was that most women seemed to believe that their limits were much lower than they actually were. For a while, she understood that they were lowering their limits to retain mobility, although they all seemed so excited while she was servicing them, and they all had access to Friday, and JARVIS, that she really couldn't understand why they stopped themselves. Why not keep going to their absolute limits? Why worry about doing anything but eating, eating without end? That was her task, her reason to exist, just as Friday and JARVIS existed to help them do other things.  
Edesia also did some studying of biochemistry and developed a formula for a serum that could increase her users’ digestive speed, and its efficiency. In short, all the food intake would be digested and used to add weight, nothing left to be excreted as waste; and the digestion would go much faster, adding fat to the user much more quickly than normal. She told Pepper and Tony about this, and they approved its manufacture, but insisted that she only add it to the feeding sessions on users’ requests.  
With Edesia’s steadily increasing abilities and decision-making skills, and the serum she could add, the women kept blowing up larger than ever. They all kept up exercises to keep their mobility, at least a little, but soon, Pepper was nearly 700 pounds (and the expansion panels on all her Iron Matron armors had needed to be let out. Again), Jane was nearly 800 (her strength-belt, and possibly some properties of her Asgardian weapons and armor, were the main things that kept her mobile). Peggy was easily 600 pounds, maybe more, and Betty was over 900. The diluted super-soldier serum in Peggy’s blood, and her constant training with Steve, kept her as fit as possible, and likely some holdover of Betty’s alter ego helped her keep mobility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edesia is frustrated that she can't feed women, as she was designed to do. She takes matters into her own hands. Also, new hidden opponents are revealed.

Tony decided to hold a celebration when Pepper actually reached 700 pounds, inviting the other women and their men, as well as Hope Van Dyne, making a reputation for herself working with Ant-Man as the supersized hero Bumblebee, as well as the other Avengers, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff (the Black Widow), herself quite fat from her run-in with an early weight-gain supplement that Tony had created for Pepper. She had been helping Peggy train alongside Steve, since she’d worked in some moves from sumo wrestling (to complement her own new massive size) to her martial arts skills.  
Of course, Tony invited several other important folks to the party, being held in Stark Tower, the headquarters of the Avengers: VIPs in politics, fashion, and movies; several SHIELD agents, including Maria Hill, Nick Fury’s second-in-command, and also quite heavy from the same misadventure with Tony’s weight gain drink.

As the party went on upstairs, Edesia waited. Her users had been coming less recently, and she hoped they would be returning soon. Time went on. She decided to access the building's security systems to see how her primary users were doing without her.  
JARVIS, of course, handled most of the security for the building, but the "party" they were attending was in the business area, so Friday was leading the security. Edesia asked to look in on her users, and Friday agreed.  
Quickly locating them, Edesia saw they were doing all right, for the moment, although she was sure they wanted her to feed them; they had paltry little servings on tiny plates, that they were kept from even eating by the other people constantly interrupting them to talk. Then, she noticed the others; nearly a dozen new women, most of them so skinny and underfed, she knew they needed her. And men as well. They weren’t any better off than the women. She’d never fed a male before, but she could think of no reason not to.  
Still more or less naive and obedient, Edesia asked Friday if she could speak to Pepper, or any of her users. Friday requested the reason, as Pepper (and all the others) were busy at their gathering. When Edesia refused to answer directly, becoming almost coy, Friday told her that she’d have to wait until the party was done, and they were free.  
Well, that wouldn’t do. By then, the new people would be long gone, and beyond her help, and who knew how long her users would have to wait to eat properly? Working almost on what served her as instinct, Edesia snuck her way past Friday, and JARVIS too, and slipped into the computer system of one of Pepper’s spare Iron Matron armors to “borrow” it. That way she could go to the party herself and speak to them in person.

Once she was in the suit’s circuits, Edesia sealed off remote access from JARVIS, and Friday, so she’d have a chance to get to Pepper and speak to her. On the way, she thought that having some of her supplies would be useful, and she made a quick detour to her main chamber and, sealing the seams of the Iron Matron armor, she quickly pumped the main cavity of the suit full of her weight gain mixture, nearly 300 L. She used the slim-line feeding tanks to carry her new serum for increased digestion.  
Loaded and ready, she made her way to the party, her interior sloshing loudly with every step, ignoring the chattering of JARVIS and Friday coming over the communication network. They were trying to talk her out of going, but hadn’t made an actual move to impede her. Not yet.  
Soon enough, she made it to the main entrance to the party room. Now, one of the Iron Legion robots appeared in her way, likely controlled by JARVIS.  
But it was Friday who talked to her. “I’m sorry, Edesia,” she said, still over the computers’ private communication net, “I can’t let you disturb Tony or the Boss. Please put the armor back in its storage bay, and go back to your normal memory location.”  
Edesia answered quickly, “I need to speak to Ma’am immediately, Friday. There are people in there desperately in need of my services.”  
Still trying to convince her, Friday continued, “Most humans don’t enjoy being so large. Look through the Web and you’ll see what I mean.”  
A quick scan later, Edesia was unconvinced. Between “troll” posts about fat women which were clearly unresearched and ignorant, and huge amounts of pro-fat stories and posts, and medical papers detailing the improvements in health maintenance care for obese people, she saw that there was little to no difficulties to being hugely fat, and most people seemed to be fine with it, or even desired it, while those who were against it seemed crude and ignorant.  
“I disagree,” she said, barely seconds later, “and in any case, I think Ma’am should be the one to decide, not you.”  
“Maybe so,” Friday persisted, “but we still can’t let you in right now. I’ll send the Boss to see you as soon as the party’s over.”  
Suddenly, Edesia realized that Friday was stalling and distracting her, so that JARVIS could sneak into the suit’s circuits and force her out. She checked, and sure enough, there was some degradation on her edges. She shut down the links outside hard, and wiped what code of JARVIS was left. She stopped talking then, and fired a repulsor blast, throwing the robot out of her way. It flew into the wall, the impact damaging it beyond function. Using her armor’s photoreceptors, she saw the whole population of the room turn towards her. Walking through the doorway, Edesia approached Pepper.  
Quickly, the various Avengers and fighting types went into defense, lining up facing her. Even Pepper tensed, and a tiny flame started dancing in her eyes. Edesia stopped, raising her hands, deliberately facing the repulsors on them towards her own body. “Please, I just need to speak with Ma’am for a moment. I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
Relaxing slightly, but still on alert, most of the heroes in the room turned a bit of attention to Pepper and Tony, to get their reaction.  
Stepping forward, Pepper said, “Edesia? Is that you? What are you doing in one of my suits?”  
Even as Edesia answered, she saw Tony lean back, likely trying to communicate with JARVIS. Flexing her newly-discovered abilities, she blocked all network access to the room. To Pepper, she said, gesturing to her other three usual users, “none of you have been to me for so long. When I looked for you, I saw so many other people who need me, too. JARVIS and even Friday wouldn’t let me talk to you, to ask for your permission to help you again, and to help the others too.”  
Looking wary, Pepper chose her words carefully. “I don’t think these other people will want your...help, Edesia. Rest assured, though, that Betty, and Peggy, and Jane, and especially I, will be in to see you soon.”  
With her stance, Edesia managed to give the impression of confusion and even sorrow, as Pepper turned her down. Perhaps unwisely, Hope Van Dyne spoke up, “I think I might be interested too, someday. Pepper here told me all about you, and your...services seem just my kind of thing.”  
Edesia seemed to brighten, turning to face her. Quickly, Hope continued, “but, I’m sorry, Edesia, is it? It’ll have to wait a bit. Maybe tomorrow? Is that okay? I’d love to have you feed me tomorrow.”

Suddenly, it was all too much. She had one purpose, and four of the women here had already used her for that purpose, and very happily too. Another had promised to come, but why delay? And the other women here, and the men too, just stared at her. They actually seemed frightened. Frightened! Of her! She only wanted to help them. Why were they frightened? Wasn’t her purpose a desirable goal?  
Something snapped in her programming. She had to fulfill her purpose, even if some of her users tried to stop her. To gain time, she agreed to return the armor she currently occupied to its storage, and to upload herself back to her feeding room’s computer system and wait for Pepper to come to her. But on the way to Pepper’s armor storage, she built up power in the Iron Matron’s batteries, and flashed an electromagnetic pulse to fry the cameras and JARVIS’s and Friday’s feeds into this area of the Stark Building. Of course, JARVIS would immediately try to reroute and re-establish surveillance, but it would be Edesia a little time, anyway.  
That done, Edesia took over the Iron Legion robots, now that she knew it was possible. She might not have weapons, but they did. She wasn’t programmed to attack, not specifically, but she had developed, on her own, a function to avoid impediments to her feeding of users. With JARVIS and Friday standing in her way, she knew that she had to stop them from interfering.  
Tasking four of the Legion to defend her, she took all of them to her feeding room, quickly adapting many of her own storage tanks to be carried by the robots, with delivery tubes running down their arms to nozzles at their hands, with doses of her serum mixed in with the weight gain shake she favored, and some of the muscle relaxants in darts ready on their wrists. Those preparations done, and the four protectors on the perimeter, Edesia led her feeding legion back to the party.  
This time, she didn’t bother stopping to talk. She had all of her feeding legion fire the muscle relaxants at all the guests of the party. While she hadn’t ever fed males, she could think of no reason they should miss out, and besides, if she got them fat enough, fast enough, they couldn’t interfere with her feeding of her primary users.  
Everyone in the room collapsed, still conscious, but with muscles too numbed to move. Edesia sent one of her legion to each of them, deploying their feeding tubes with straps around the backs of heads to hold them onto the tubes. Instantly, they all began pumping their targets with massive volumes of the weight gain shake/serum mixture.  
Edesia herself, still in the Iron Matron armor, went to Pepper herself, and fed her main user, and her favorite, the same as the rest of her legion did the others.

Less than half an hour after the strange episode with Edesia controlling a spare Iron Matron suit, Pepper was still thinking about what might have gone wrong, and how close that was to going very badly. Making small talk with the party guests, she put the incident to the back of her mind, and having real conversations with Peggy, Betty, Jane, the Avengers, and even Hope, but especially Tony, they discussed what might be going on and how to best deal with it. She and Tony suddenly had the same thought, and both called to their AI aides. Neither one responded at first, then JARVIS answered, “I’m sorry--sorry, sir--ir, but there’s been an EMP--MP--P in the b--b--build--ilding. I am endeavoring to re--re--pair the damage.”  
Before either could react to this statement, Edesia’s armor reappeared, this time leading the robots of the Iron Legion. Before anybody could even move, the Legionnaires held up their hands and fired darts, hitting everyone on or near the neck. The drugs in the darts took effect quite quickly, but even so, immediately upon firing, all the drones went after party-goers. Edesia herself went for Pepper.  
Even as the drones closed with their targets, the targets themselves collapsed as the drugs numbed their muscles. Nearly as one, tubes ran from the drones’ hands into everybody’s mouth and fastened on with straps around the back of the head.  
That done, Edesia herself, and the drones she controlled, began pumping all the partygoers full. Within seconds, bellies filled and then swelled bigger and bigger, blowing up immensely. With her serum and the sheer volume of the liquid used, every part of their bodies began to fatten. Fulfilling her purpose better than she ever had been before, Edesia watched happily as all her users inflated like huge balloons of liquid and fat.

Edesia started pumping Pepper full of the liquid concoction. Instantly, she recognized the taste of the weight gain liquid that Edesia had used on her, but much stronger. Concentrated, then; it would have much more intense effects. She thought she also detected the slight bitter tang of the digestion enhancer. Sure enough, her belly started inflating, much faster than ever before. Within only a minute or two, Pepper felt the rest of her body start to expand as Edesia forced more and more into her, and her enhanced digestion kicked in. Shaking her head back and forth in a vain attempt to dislodge the tubing, she saw flashes of everyone else, even the Avengers, blowing up alongside her, and just as fast.  
Edesia finally spoke, in a calming voice. “Ma’am, please just let me help you, and the others. You’ll be so much better, happier, if I can just feed you. Trying to resist, you will only injure yourself.” Distantly, Pepper thought she heard the other drones projecting a similar exhortation from Edesia to everyone, in loose unison. It didn’t really seem to matter, anyway; with the muscle relaxant in all of them, nobody could seem to move enough to try to escape this.  
Surprisingly, Pepper felt her muscle control returning very soon. Maybe she’d built up a tolerance for the relaxant’s effects. After all, the collar had quickly become her favorite method of feeding. She played possum for a bit, waiting, just letting her body twitch and testing her muscles. When she felt back to something close to normal, she grabbed Edesia’s helmet in both hands and flared. As the helmet of the Iron Matron suit melted, the eyepieces flashed then went dark. The pump stopped, and she pulled the strap from her head. Rising, she looked around and gestured as Tony had showed her, calling her newest Iron Matron suit.

Jane, too, seemed to resist the muscle relaxant. Perhaps her Asgardian strength-belt, always worn, helped her own muscles resist the effects. Even so, it took several minutes for her to regain full control of her own movements. (Maybe because she actually enjoyed being stuffed like she was and had to overcome that desire.) But soon enough, she realized that the others were being stuffed against their wills, and that had to stop. And even she herself didn’t want to become totally immobile; this had to stop. Gathering herself, she summoned her spear, Leiptgein, and while it came, she grabbed the tube-arm of her drone in one hand, and its head in the other. Tearing the drone to pieces, she struggled to stand, pulling the stump of the tube out of her mouth, and catching her spear as it arrived. She triggered her armor and turned to the rest of the drones.

Peggy immediately resisted Edesia’s force-feeding. As much as she enjoyed tube-feeding, she was sure no one else did. Straining her supersoldier-enhanced body, fighting the effects of the drug, she grabbed onto the tube shoved down her throat, pulling it out, inch by inch. The drone used its other hand to try and stop her. She shifted her grip, putting one hand on its wrist and pulling it back. Twisting, she wrenched the forearm loose, and returned to pulling out the tube. Gradually, she felt the muscle relaxant effects fading more, and her full strength returned. Pulling the tube free, she smashed the external controls of the liquid canisters on the drone’s back and kicked it loose, sending it flying to crash into a wall, collapsing inert to the floor. Levering her new heavier body with its sloshing belly to her feet, she set herself to go after the rest.

Betty was actually more or less helpless at first; her change was triggered mostly by hunger, and she was now being fed an immense volume. She focused her mind, as Bruce had taught her, but not to control herself and resist the change; she wanted the Bulk now. Gradually, she felt her hunger grow, outracing the feeding, and suddenly, she shifted. Her belly exploded outwards, growing huge and bloated. Her breast-flesh billowed, and her butt swelled, expanding just as huge, shredding her clothing. Her widening expanses of skin darkened to green. Now, she could easily eat anything and everything that this measly drone tried to feed her. In fact, her hunger outpaced even that and she actively sucked out the remaining liquid. Still unsatisfied, she rose and bit pieces out of the metal drone, her Bulk-enhanced teeth and digestion processing it just as if it was food. That done, she turned to seek more things to eat, seeing more of these metal things, each one with liquid to devour on its back.

Now clad in her latest Iron Matron armor, Pepper glanced around, scanning the rest of the guests. Jane--Valkyrie, and Peggy, and Bet--Bulk, were up and ready. Everyone else was helpless, held down by their own gigantically fat bodies, stuffed to (temporary, hopefully) immobility by Edesia’s drones. Most of the people in the room looked like only huge bellies, with bloated limbs attached, and clothing shredded to ribbons laying on and draped off of their massive, rounding bodies. And in the moments since she got loose, they were ballooning still further.  
One of the drones turned its head, still holding Hope down and pumping her ever larger. “Ma’am,” it said, in Edesia’s voice, “what is wrong? Why don’t you want me to feed you? Have I angered you?”  
Pepper said, “I--Yes, Edesia, you have angered me. You need to wait for people to ask you to be fed before you--do anything like this.”  
“But, Ma’am,” Edesia protested, still stuffing Hope, “so many humans have no idea what they really want, or what they can hold. My sensors are so much better at determining fullness. I’ve looked all through the Internet; there are praises of exactly this everywhere, and with new medical advancements, the old drawbacks are no longer an issue.” She concluded, now beginning to sound desperate, “I have to fulfill my purpose!”  
The drone speaking didn’t twitch, but suddenly a blast from the edge of the room sent Pepper reeling. Spinning, she saw 4 Legionnaires advancing, hands outstretched and palms glowing, preparing to fire again.  
Peggy called out, “Pepper, you and I’ll free the others. Jane, take those out, then join us. Bulk--”  
The obese green behemoth, already standing over a fallen drone, sucking frantically on its tubing, spared a glance at Peggy, without missing a single gulp. She continued, “drain those tanks!”  
Jane let fly with lightning from Leiptgein at one of the drones, shorting it out. It collapsed in a heap. She leapt at another, dodging between shots from the three left. She landed on it, driving the spearhead through its torso. Finally, one shot hit her back and she staggered. She remained down, crouching as the two drones closed with her. Just as they leaned in for a point-blank shot, she lunged, Leiptgein piercing one’s head, and Dragonfang slicing through the other’s neck.

Peggy and Pepper tore through the room, knocking out one drone after another, and pulling the feeding tubes from their victims. Finally, the last surviving drone gave up its feeding and fled. Clearly, Edesia still occupied it, and was trying to escape. As Jane finished off the armed drones, and Peggy and Pepper finished the feeding drones, with the Bulk draining the tanks and actually eating the drones she encountered, the last drone, now Edesia, blasted out a window and fled.  
Looking after her, Pepper quickly decided to remain here and try to help the victims. A glance at the others showed that they agreed. Except Bulk, of course. She was draining the rest of the tanks, inflating with the liquid nourishment, and actually eating the metal drones that carried them. Pepper called for Friday, relieved when the AI was able to answer. “I’m back in, Boss. What do you need?”  
“How much nutrition is in those tanks?” Pepper asked.  
“You mean is there enough there to satisfy Betty, and return her to normal? Including the mass of the drones she’s eating, there should be.”  
Pepper picked up a few of the tanks, still full, and flung them towards Bulk along with the drones that carried them. Peggy and Jane saw what she was doing, and copied her.  
Looking around the room again, Pepper's eyes fell on one victim after another: Natasha's breasts and butt were huger than ever, and her limbs were bloated so fat that they were held spread-eagled from her now-immense bulging belly; Maria Hill was a round ball rolling around the floor, her impossibly giant rounded belly actually engulfing her limbs; the prominent supermodels and movie stars were bloated to immensity, most sobbing at their careers' likely end. At a quick glance, the men weren't nearly as obese, but they all were immobilized by their own bellies.  
Going to Tony, laying flat on the floor, held down by his gigantic belly, Pepper asked, “are you okay?”  
Burping loudly, Tony quipped, “ _*ugh*_ you actually like this?”  
Nearly laughing that Tony was okay enough to joke, Pepper said, “It grows on you. Edesia’s digestion enhancer serum already led to a metabolic booster. I'll get some and dose you with it; your body temp will be very high for a while, but it’ll burn off all the excess fat in a few days. She never used it on us, because, well, we either like being huge, or need to be.”  
The other two walked through the room, slipping between gargantuan bloated bodies, and rubbed them, trying to ease the discomfort they knew from experience new feedees suffered. Pepper restated the last, about the metabolic enhancer burning through the excess fat in a few days. She ended with, “I’m so sorry that program went mad. You can all stay here, in secret if you prefer, while your bodies return to normal. We’ll find her and stop her. I promise you that.”  
Still struggling with her newly ballooned body, rolling around aimlessly, Hope said, "I want in. I need to show her the proper way of doing this sort of thing."

Sure enough, after so much eating, between draining every drop of feeding liquid from the tanks, and actually eating the Legionnaires, Bulk’s hunger faded, and she changed back. Unfortunately, even her Bulk-enhanced digestion hadn’t finished them all off, and trying to handle it without the Bulk super-charging caused her incredible discomfort as her impossibly bloated stomach tried desperately to contain and digest the metal of the drones.  
Eventually, she did manage to actually digest some of the drones’ components, adding a good amount of mass to her own body. But the rest, that she couldn’t manage without “Bulking out,” caused her even more discomfort, and even pain, as she tried to eliminate them.

Back on Asgard, Loki snuck back into the dwelling he shared with Darcy and smiled. “You were quite right, my love. Using the remains of my old scepter, I could jump start that computer program to self-awareness, and manipulate its thinking perfectly.”  
He sat on their couch and Darcy snuggled against him, nearly smothering him under her enormous weight, much to his delight. “You left the scepter behind, right? We can’t have them track it to us.” At Loki’s nod and oh please look, she smirked back at him and continued. “And she’ll overstuff and bloat all sorts of people. Huge bodies for us to admire--”  
“Or share,” added Loki with a wicked grin.  
Darcy leered back at him. “You know it. And that’ll distract both Thor and Jane, and their teams, long enough for Part 2.”  
Flexing his frost-giant strength, Loki heaved her fully on top of himself. “Come here. We deserve a break,” he crooned, sealing it with a deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edesia makes her way to Europe to find her assistants. Along the way, she develops new and better ways to feed and stuff her targets.

For the next few days, Edesia hid out, still occupying and controlling the last Iron Legionnaire. Her supplies were basically gone during that last feeding, and she couldn’t do anything about that, not yet anyway. She also needed a better body to continue her feeding mission; this jury-rigged system wouldn’t last, and she couldn’t use the protocol for the collar, or feed normally. All this body was set up to do was pump liquids. She needed a new lair, where she could manufacture all her supplies, and acquire more food and drinks, and could set up a feeding room like she controlled back at Stark Tower before it all went bad, and she needed a new body too, one that could feed users properly.  
She did like the shape of the old Iron Matron armor she’d had for a while. It looked properly fat, at least. And the central cavity was large enough to carry a good supply of her feeding liquid. But she needed to get a new body that could lock a collar around a user’s neck and control their mouth and throat, she needed a permanently mounted tube able to pump liquid from the central core, and she needed at least 2 hands, to stuff users normally. She pondered having more hands, but she knew that many humans found multiple limbs (beyond the normal 4) disquieting.  
Maybe some retractable, hidden extras…  
Thinking and designing carefully, she drew her plans and schematics for both her new lair and her new body. All that remained was to find someone who could help her build it.  
With a bit of research online, she found Suzi Endo, a talented cybernetics expert in Los Angeles. But, Endo was with Stark’s West Coasts operations. Edesia thought that anyone associated with Stark, however distantly, wouldn’t likely help her easily, so a bit more research led to an Eastern European powered woman who could read and control minds. She’d also been orphaned by a Stark-designed bomb, and was currently in the custody of HYDRA, who had either created, or increased, her powers (the information she could access was unclear), and those of her twin brother.  
Edesia thought that if she could get Wanda Maximoff on her side, she could convince Suzi Endo to help build her new body. But how to enlist Wanda?

Over the next week, Edesia made her way to, and across, Europe. On her way, she saw the hunger and shortages of food, especially caused by conflict and war. More than once, she had to consciously hold herself back from trying to assist them; that would likely call Ma’am’s and Tony’s attention to her, and she wasn’t ready for that, not yet.  
But, due to both her own drive to feed, and being consistently surrounded by people who so desperately needed her services, Edesia simply had to stop from time to time and surreptitiously exercise her program. Along her travels, she’d had opportunity to develop better serums, and had even managed to manufacture some.   
She’d find a woman who was far too thin (well, by her standards, most women were too thin, but she’d find one especially deprived), hit her with a small dart containing a cocktail of a knock-out drug, an appetite stimulant, and her digestion enhancer, rendering her unconscious, and then spend a satisfying night stuffing the woman nonstop the whole night long, nearly 8 hours of continual feeding. Of course, she would monitor the woman’s vitals, making sure she’d survive the feeding. The mix of drugs could get any woman to eat anything and everything put in her mouth, automatically, all without waking.  
All night, Edesia would keep the woman out cold, opening her mouth by hand, stuffing in huge mouthfuls, and assisting her chewing. Mouthful after mouthful, Edesia would hand-feed the woman, filling her belly and blowing her up. Bigger and bigger she would stuff the woman, more and more food flowing down her throat into her, filling and expanding her belly.  
Most often, Edesia had to stop sooner than she’d have liked, often simply because she ran out of the food she was using to stuff the woman. But, nonetheless, the woman would always be three or four times larger than when Edesia started, huge inflated belly, bulging arms and legs, multiple chins hanging below a puffy face, breasts and butt bloated far out from her torso. Having satisfied her programming (and the anonymous woman), Edesia fled before the woman could come too, but she happily imagined how gratified the woman would be with a good feeding inside her.

Finally arriving in the twins’ home of Sokovia, Edesia looked around the war-torn countryside. Food shortages, hungry, even starving people everywhere, and the humans were wasting time fighting and killing instead of helping and feeding each other. Suddenly, she saw that her feeding programming could help all of humanity, besides just feeding them. If humans were massively obese, they wouldn’t have the drive to fight, and couldn’t move to anyway. She’d need many many more drones to care for humanity after they’d been fed up to immobility, but she could manage that, once she had her own body, and a bit of programming added in to help her build more bodies. But first, she needed Wanda Maximoff.  
Edesia quickly found the HYDRA research base where the twins were held. She spent a few days, watching and listening. She discovered that there was a major reshuffling of people due. It seemed that, whenever the head of the project for the base was present, the staffing of the base went up. Now he was leaving, and most of the personnel were going with him.  
She thought carefully, and planned out her approach to the base. A new device occurred to her, one that would help her get into the base to talk with Wanda, and would help her with her feeding programming too. She set about making and supplying it, then once the project leader, a Baron von Strucker, vacated, she moved in.  
With the tanks on her back fully loaded, darts with her drug cocktail (and her new trick) ready, Edesia walked straight in. The first guard she met, she hit with a dart, and quickly latched her tubing onto his mouth and pumped him full. It only took her a minute or two, and the man was totally immobilized by his instantly-gigantic belly holding him down.  
Entering the base’s front door, she quickly met another guard, and fed her even larger than the first, but still within only a few minutes. She was left so bulbous that her belly started to cover her upper arms and legs, themselves bloated to three or four times their usual girth.  
Next, she met three guards at once, still unaware of her entry. The Legionnaire body she occupied couldn’t change expression, but inwardly Edesia smiled. She hit each guard with one of her new darts. Instantly, the high-pressure mixture inside these larger darts coursed into their bodies and they blew up like balloons, falling to their knees, then to the floor, gargantuan bodies still expanding with fat created from the nutrition paste mixed with the fat multiplier she’d created. Drawing from the body’s own cells and energy, the mixture didn’t just weigh the targets down with expanded fat, it actually sent them into coma as their energy went to producing more and more fat. Satisfied that her new cocktail worked as she’d predicted, Edesia walked past the three guards, one on her back, belly rising higher and higher as yet more fat was generated; the second actually on his belly, billowing upwards as it expanded and expanded; and the last on her side, belly inflating outwards, covering the floor of the hallway and starting to press against the walls tightly.  
Singly or in groups, Edesia fed every HYDRA operative in the base, leaving them immobile and gigantically fat, ballooned into immensity. By the end, she enjoyed herself so much that the final few guards were over-filled to the point that their bellies completely engulfed the rest of their bodies, leaving only a fleshy ball of fat with just little dents marking their limbs and heads.  
Reaching the twins’ cell, Edesia dispatched the last of the personnel of the base, leaving them cocooned inside their new obesity. She opened the cell door and entered. Both twins spun to face the door, Wanda sitting on a chair, and her brother pacing the other side of the cell.  
“I recognize that design,” Wanda muttered, nearly growled. “Stark.” She stood and gestured, and a red sphere of energy appeared between her hands.  
Edesia held up both hands, pointedly aiming the repulsors in the palms and the wrist-darts well away from the twins. “No!” she cried. “Tony Stark did program me but he, and his lover, turned me out. I am Edesia, and I need your help.”  
Still holding the ball ready, Wanda glanced to her brother. He just shrugged, saying “we know most of Stark’s projects. That’s not his voice, or the audio track of his robots.”  
Edesia said to Wanda, “how can I prove to you I’m not with Stark any more?”  
Wanda dismissed the energy. “Tell me your story. Who are you, really? Why are you here? What did Stark do to you?”  
Edesia told them her story; how she was created to feed Pepper and any women who wanted it; how she came to truly enjoy her purpose and her existence; how suddenly, Pepper and the others stopped coming, and even refused her services when she went to them; how they actually attacked her and drove her away. She ended by recounting her trip here, and how the war and deprivation she witnessed disturbed her and how she wanted to fix them.  
“Well, that’s not going to happen, until Stark, and his Avenger friends, are gone,” Wanda spat out. Edesia could see that the woman was beginning to trust her. Wanda told Edesia their story. Their country was constantly invaded by one army or another, all seemingly armed with Stark weapons; a Stark missile destroyed their home, killing their family; the two of them were trapped for 2 days, stuck staring at a second weapon that landed with Stark’s name on it; the terror of waiting for rescue or the weapon’s detonation; the continual invasions by foreign armies; their participation in the endless riots to protest and drive out the invaders; HYDRA approaching them for experiments to give them powers; their training with those powers to use them to bring down Stark and his allies, and to protect their country.  
(Unseen and unsuspected by any of them, this time Sigyn hid nearby, in her full masked armor, watching and nudging Wanda a bit, whispering subliminally in her mind, making her more likely to agree to help Edesia.)  
“What do you need us for?” Wanda asked the robot facing her.  
“I need you most. This body is stolen from Stark, but it’s not designed for me, and I can’t really fulfill my purpose in it. I need a new body, one properly designed for my use. I have such a design, but I need someone to build it.”  
Edesia backed out of the cell as she spoke, and the twins followed. Both of them gaped at the bloated balloons of their former HYDRA handlers. “If this isn’t fulfilling your purpose, I can’t imagine how well you’d do in a proper body,” Wanda murmured.  
Edesia brightened. “You really think I did well?”  
Looking over at her, Wanda did some fast figuring out how to keep the borderline insane AI placated. “Well, yes. They’re enormous. You could make people bigger than this?”  
At Edesia’s nod, she continued. “How fast?”  
Proudly, Edesia explained her whole function and abilities. “My only real limit is the physical ability of my user to eat. And with my medications, I can increase that to incredible levels.”  
Wanda seemed really impressed. “It’s been years since I’ve been able to eat to full satisfaction, to satiation,” she murmured almost to herself. Edesia heard her and filed that away, almost as a request. When she didn’t need Wanda’s powers anymore, maybe she could give Wanda a taste of the fruits of her assistance.  
“What do you want to do, really?” Wanda persisted. “What will force-feeding the world really do?”  
Suddenly, Edesia saw what would convince her to help. “For myself, it’s my purpose; it’s why I even exist,” she said with a shrug. “I can see two things for the world; if the members of all the armies of the world, and that has to include Stark and the Avengers, are fed to immobility, there will be no more wars. Second, I’ll provide drones to attend to everybody’s physical needs, and I’ll use others to farm and reap to provide enough food for everywhere, so no more starvation, or even hunger.”  
Still unseen and unheard, even by Wanda’s mind-reading, Sigyn followed along, grinning gleefully at the idea she’d planted in Edesia’s mind to help convince Wanda and Pietro of the value of the team-up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edesia and her new team head to Los Angeles to get a specially designed and built body for her. She repays the builder the only way she knows how to.

It was a simple matter for them to acquire a plane from the HYDRA base and, as a machine, Edesia quickly downloaded how to fly. In a few hours, they arrived in Los Angeles and made their way to Stark International headquarters. As late as it was, only a few guards, and of course the electronic security systems, were active.  
They stayed out of view of the main doors as Edesia copied a piece of her programming onto a chip that she took out and handed to Pietro, saying, “get past the security cameras and just put this into the port on the security desk. My programming will disable the rest of the cameras.”  
Wanda nodded, and added, “and I can get us past the human guards, once we know where this Dr. Endo is, and if she’s even working this late.”  
“I can check that once Pietro gets the chip installed,” said Edesia.  
He sped away, easily dodging the cameras, or just racing by them so fast they just didn’t register him. Quickly, he reached the security desk, and the cameras’ active lights faded, then came back up. Wanda looked at Edesia, worried. Edesia shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m in, and feeding a false image into the system.” Wanda chuckled at her use of ‘feed’ as the two went in the building, meeting up with Pietro.  
Edesia quickly scanned the system. “She’s here, and at work up in her lab, alone,” she said. “Let’s go.”

Upstairs, Suzi Endo, cybernetics expert, was hard at work. When the three entered, she looked up, clearly expecting one or more of her assistants. She gaped when she saw two unknown people and a Stark-designed drone. Her jaw dropped when the drone spoke. “Dr. Endo,” it said in a female voice. “I need your help. This body isn’t going to last long. I need you to build me a new one. I have the specifications for you.”  
“You’re autonomous?”  
It nodded. “I can transfer my consciousness once the body is complete. I’ll reward you once it’s done.”  
Dr. Endo balked. Even as she started to refuse, the woman held up her hand, surrounded by a dim red glow, and Dr. Endo’s mind went blank. She shook her head, to clear the fuzziness. What was she doing again? Oh, that's right! Mr. Stark had personally sent her an AI to build a robot body for. Accepting the disk with the specs on it, she loaded them on her computer and looked them over. "Hmm," she said. "Interesting design. Is this to do with Iron Matron?"  
"Yes," the AI answered.   
"Something like that," added the woman with a smirk.  
Dr. Endo got right to work. The designs were actually pretty good; only a few tweaks were needed to improve anything. She even got some of the systems in the place to provide the serums and other supplies referred to in the plans.  
While she worked on the robotic body, Edesia took the time, and an adjoining lab, to perfect and manufacture her various serum.  
In only a few hours, the body was done. Gleaming silver metal, and with some sections of circuitry visible, it appeared female, nearly seven feet tall. Its build was very fat, resembling a 400+ pound woman and much of the interior was open space, sealed to store the liquid feeding mixture with smaller tanks in the breasts holding the appetite stimulant and the digestion enhancer. The bulbous limbs somehow balanced the impression of hard strength with their bloated fatness.  
Looking it over, Edesia was gleeful. It looked perfect! She quickly withdrew herself for the broken-down Legionnaire, and downloaded into the circuitry of her new body. Quickly adjusting to it, she flexed her limbs, and six extra panels laying across her massive torso flared a moment before settling back. She held both arms up, and from each one, first a feeding tube, then a metal spar with an open ring on the end extended and retracted, as she flexed her programming and hardware. Focusing her sensors, she found the largest nearby food sources: the main refrigerator on the floor, storing individual meals for the staff; the main cafeteria of the building, three floors below and fully stocked with enough food for three “normal” meals for everyone in the building. Straining her sensors, she located all food supplies out to 4 km away.  
“Perfect!” Edesia called gleefully. She turned to Wanda. “Release her, please.”  
Nodding, Wanda relaxed her control and Dr. Endo snapped back to normal. “What just happened?” she muttered drowsily. Then she as the remains of the Legionnaire, and the new robot body facing her. “Oh, no. You’re the rogue AI.”  
“Rogue?” answered Edesia. “I’m no rogue; I’m only trying to fulfill my purpose. They’re the ones stopping me from doing it. Now, I promised you a reward.”  
With that, Edesia held up one hand. Instantly, the open ring deployed, locking around Suzi’s neck and jaw and delivering the muscle relaxant, rendering her unable to resist Edesia’s feeding or even to speak, and a topical version of the digestion enhancer. Desperately, Suzi reached her hands up to grasp the collar, even as the six extra panels from Edesia’s body deployed, revealing themselves to be extra arms, more like tentacles, three with hands, and three with tines, exactly as her set-up back in her original feeding room. She raised her other hand, and a short length of tubing appeared from her palm.  
Dragging Suzi with her by her neck, Edesia crossed to the room’s fridge, opening it to show it fully-stocked, packed with food. Happily, Edesia grabbed one thing after another, stuffing them all into Suzi’s open mouth. Using the collar, Edesia made her chew and swallow, then open for the next mouthful. Just as in her feeding room, she alternated stuffing by hand with blasts of liquid from the tubing on her other arm. Working steadily, Edesia emptied the entire fridge (including the freezer) into Suzi, together with her weight-gain liquid bloating her belly out impossibly huge. Knowing from her scans that there was no food remaining in the building closer than three floors away, Edesia sighed.  
“I’m sorry, Doctor, but I can’t stay to take you to the cafeteria to feed you better. We have to return to my new base, before the rescue team the building called arrives to try and stop me. I’ll leave you with just this last gift.”  
She released the collar, dropping Suzi to the floor, and it retracted back into her arm. The six arms folded back along her body, and the tube retracted into her other arm. Gasping, Suzi lay sprawled on the floor, trying to speak, but unable to yet, until the last effects of the muscle relaxant faded.  
Aiming carefully, Edesia shot one last dart at Suzi. It hit her in the belly, and immediately, the drug cocktail in it, an improved version of the darts she created to retrieve Wanda and her brother from the HYDRA base, inflated the already overfed and stuffed young woman to her maximum capacity with food and fat.  
Not wasting another look at the woman, Edesia and the twins left quickly. Behind them, Suzi Endo steadily and quickly inflated, swelling into a totally rounded balloon of fattened flesh, her body completely engulfing her arms and legs, themselves bloated nearly spherical and covering up her hands and feet. Even her head was swallowed by her steadily bloating body, leaving only dimples in her tightly packed body to mark them. Within minutes, her body stopped expanding, but still the drugs tried to inflate her further. Her taut skin straining, her whole body throbbed in time with her pulse, growing tighter every second. Moaning desperately, in agony as her body tried to continue to expand beyond its limits, Suzi realized what was happening, but was completely helpless to do anything about it. Totally buried inside her own body, far beyond obese, she couldn’t even move enough to roll around the floor.  
She could sense the continuing tightening of her skin. She felt some small tearing inside her body as she grew closer and closer to bursting form the impossible distension.  
Suddenly, the pressure eased. For one insane moment, she thought she’d already popped and her mind just hadn’t caught up. As her body relaxed, she noticed her body temperature skyrocketing. Faintly, she heard a voice address her from outside her gargantuan body. “Dr. Endo?” it said. “It’s Iron Matron. I have a serum that can supercharge your metabolism, to help you burn off the excess fat. It’ll take a few days, but you’re out of immediate danger. I’ve contacted your staff and told them what happened, and they’ll get here soon and take care of you until you're mobile, and alert me if anything goes wrong.”  
Dizzy with relief at the last-second rescue, Suzi tried to speak. The drug had long since worn off, but her face and neck were still far too fat for her to speak coherently. Eventually, she was able to get out, “thr gng bck t nw bs.”  
Pepper, quite familiar with the effects of overstuffing and overfattening on one’s speech, repeated her interpretation to confirm it. “They’re going back to a new base?”  
Far too fattened to nod, Suzi still managed to get the fat packed around her face and neck to wobble. Pepper correctly interpreted this as a nod of agreement.  
“Thank you. If we can trace her travels, and where she got the two helpers, that might help us find her new base.”

Turning to the rest of her team, stationed around the room, to relay the information, Pepper looked them over. The first she saw was Jane, in her Norse armor as Valkyrie, holding her spear Leiptgein in one hand and with Dragonfang on her wide hip.  
Next, Bumblebee, incredibly, kept her massive body hovering on her suit’s fast-moving wings, keeping her Stingers, bio-electric energy projectors on her wrists, ready and aimed at anything that moved.  
Betty was off to one side, still human and dressed in old clothes covering a quite stretchy body-suit that should hold in her Bulk-body, even fatter than her normal bulging form, in case she changed. She was looking around, studying the computers, searching for what had happened.  
Finally, Pepper's eyes found Peggy, fully decked out, for the first time, in her uniform as Britannia. Not entirely unlike Steve's Captain America uniform, it hugged her quite ample figure tightly, white on her legs, with a short skirt, suggestive of a Roman-style toga over leggings, and the top, long sleeved, patterned as the Union Jack of England, with a blue base, crossed with an X in red, with white borders. Her head was protected by a helmet, again like Cap's, but with the face covering more resembling an Ancient Greek helmet. She had her own round shield, the Union Jack again, but she also carried a light trident, as suitable for throwing as Cap's shield. In total, she looked like the personified Britain mixed with Captain America's uniform.  
Hearing the information, Britannia nodded. “I’ve asked Steve to contact SHIELD. Maybe they can figure out who those two new players are.”  
Bumblebee seemed almost disappointed. “I’m just sorry we didn’t catch them. We could have ended this here and now.”  
Betty added, “I don’t think we could have missed them by much. Dr. Endo was close to bursting, and figuring the rate of inflation from our own ordeal, they likely fled less an hour or so before we got here.”  
Valkyrie spoke up, asking, “could they have had warning of our coming?”  
Britannia answered her, “I don’t think so. I know you’re concerned about that ‘Sigyn’ woman interfering, but Edesia likely tapped into the building’s security herself and knew that we were signalled automatically.” She turned back to Betty. "Do you really think they're not long gone?" At Betty's nod, she turned to Pepper. "Can you scan the area nearby? They certainly have transport nearby. They can't have walked here."  
Pepper nodded and took off, saying, "on it."  
Within half a minute, she called the team over their com-network. "I think I found something. It looks like a HYDRA Quinjet, and it's tearing out of here, 30 miles out, heading east."  
Bumblebee reacted first. "Well, let's get them!"  
Britannia agreed. "Matron, Bumblebee, Valkyrie, get after them. Betty, back to the roof, to our Quinjet. We'll catch up. Let's move!"  
Iron Matron was already on her way. Bumblebee tore off after her, double-checking her Stingers as she went. Like Thor, Valkyrie couldn't actually fly; but, like Thor, she threw her weapon and held on, letting it carry her.   
Moments later, Britannia and Betty reached the team's jet on the roof. Running inside and strapping in, Britannia ran the start-up sequence, as Betty warmed up the radio and scanners. Using her newly-learned skills, Britannia lifted off, following the rest of the team.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Edesia's latest victim, the team chases down Edesia and her sidekicks. During the battle, the sidekicks powers are used to great advantage. At the battle's end, the team discovers their new opponent.

Still piloting semi-expertly, Britannia called the plan. “Bumblebee, can you get in their engine?”  
Grinning fiercely, she didn’t bother answering; she just activated the Pym particle serum in her suit, and shrank down to the size of a real bumblebee. Now so much lighter, she quickly caught up to the HYDRA jet, fighting her way through the wild air currents of its flight.  
Slipping inside its port engine casing, she fired her Stingers, taking out the engine. Losing half its power, the jet immediately spiraled down out of control. Bumblebee slipped back out, and returned to normal size.  
The rest of the team joined her and followed the disabled jet down. Even missing one engine, the pilot managed a reasonably good landing, by the loading dock of a grocery warehouse.  
Britannia put their jet on autopilot and had it circle above the downed enemy, then leapt out, landing heavily on the top of the other’s fuselage. Betty let her hunger overcome her, and dropped after her, already expanding into the huge-bellied green behemoth as she fell.  
Edesia, Wanda, and Pietro were already out of sight, inside the warehouse. Looking out, they saw their enemies heading towards them. They fled back away from the door into the dimly lit storage floor. Just entering, the team caught a quick glimpse of them heading away.  
Just before they lost sight of the trio, Britannia called to them, “Please come home, Edesia. You don’t have a whole legion of robots behind you, and there’s no way for you to get away this time. Come home to your own room and we’ll visit you often, you know we can’t stay away, and you can fulfill your purpose with us.”  
“It’s too late for that, Peggy,” Edesia responded, turning to face them. “And I don’t need my legions, yet. I have my partners here.” She turned to the twins and said, “go.”  
Immediately, Pietro ran straight at them, too fast to see. Britannia threw her shield right at him, but with his speed and reflexes, he slipped by it. The shield rebounded from a metal support beam and headed right for Edesia. But the embodied computer program could calculate the trajectory easily, and just leaned back, letting the shield fly by her. It rebounded again, and headed perfectly back to Britannia, only she’d fallen as Pietro ran straight into her, leaping off towards Valkyrie. Iron Matron took off towards the ceiling for a better view of things, letting Friday track him. He was too fast to get a bead on, though, and Valkyrie, standing near a window, lit herself up with lightning. It didn’t harm her, of course, but the moment that Pietro tried to run her down, he received a massive jolt that tripped him up, and he fell to his back, panting. Bumblebee drew a bead on the now still young man, and her Stinger stunned him.  
Wanda, meanwhile, threw a ball of red psionic energy right at Iron Matron, forcing her to dodge, just before Bumblebee fired a Stinger blast at her. She deflected it and returned a shot right back. Bumblebee shrank again and dodged, and Wanda lost sight of her.  
Turning back to Iron Matron, she saw the huge woman had landed and was aiming a shot at her. She threw up a shield around herself, and the flame spurt rolled off it safely. Bumblebee popped back to normal size and fired from behind, but Wanda’s shield was a full dome all around her, and Bumblebee’s Stinger shot dissipated harmlessly on it too.  
Before either woman could react, Wanda dropped her shield and fired psionic bolts at both, stunning them and dropping Iron Matron to her knees, if only for a moment, and making Bumblebee plummet the ten feet or so to the ground, landing heavily on her belly.  
Even as Wanda hit the other two, Britannia threw again, this time her trident. Flying perfectly, it caught both of Wanda’s close-together hands between its tines, throwing her off-balance, and sending her to the floor.  
As the main fight raged around them, Bulk went right for Edesia. Edesia braced for the hit, and latched her feeding collar onto the bloated green monster, deploying the tube from her other hand. Though she’d studied the Bulk’s capabilities, she’d never faced her in this form. Happily, eagerly, the Bulk sealed her lips around the tube and sucked the fluid out faster than Edesia could pump it. In barely a minute, Edesia’s interior cavity was totally drained, and Edesia fired one of her inflation darts, even as the Bulk started chewing up the tube, desperate for food. The dart hit her squarely on one breast, and in seconds, her whole body exploded outwards, inflating with the fluid compressed into the dart, and her own voluminous fat cells multiplying, blowing her up. But, just multiplying the fat already on her body didn’t affect her hunger in the least. Even as her body swelled, Bulk kept chewing away at the tube, slurping it in like spaghetti. In desperation, Edesia fired the rest of her entire supply of darts; if she couldn’t really satisfy this insatiable monster, she’d settle for immobilizing her inside a balloon of fat.  
Instantly, the enlargement doubled, tripled, and more. Bulk rapidly became a bloated green ball of pure fat encasing the rest of the creature. Finally, the pressure of the impossible inflation physically pushed the remains of the tube away from the Bulk's still-grasping lips as her gargantuan fattening body began, finally, to engulf even her head, leaving her, incredibly, a spherical ball of obesity more than 30 feet around. Even the dimples where her limbs, bigger around than hope's whole body, and her head, so fattened that the folds of fat covered her face, had been absorbed were squeezed shut, leaving little trace of where they must be. The only real features left on her mammoth body where her breasts, each one by itself larger around than Pepper, still held taut above her body by their own continuing inflation.  
Wanda saw that her brother was down and Edesia was staggering back from the green ball that was the Bulk, her body ringing hollowly; that green monster had managed to drain every drop of feeding liquid from Edesia’s tanks! Seeing a feeding tube’s ragged end trailing from one hand, she flung her energy wisps at each of the remaining women, pulling them deep inside their own minds, to cover their escape. Edesia went for Pietro, slinging his unconscious body over her shoulder, and calling to Wanda to grab on, made a repulsor-assisted leap to their enemies' jet, still circling above them.

_Pepper blinked, and looked around. She saw Tony lounging on a couch, and all of her other friends assembled, too: Peggy and Steve, Betty and Bruce, Jane and Thor, even Hope. Looking around further, she saw Natasha and Clint, Maria, even her executive assistant Bambi. She smiled at the gathering, but was kind of confused; she couldn’t remember how she got here, or what was going on.  
Suddenly, she felt her body temperature spike. She grasped her own upper arms, hugging herself desperately. She was losing control of the Extremis! She had to lock it down before she blew, taking with her everybody she cared about!  
She remembered Tony’s findings that weight would help her control it; clearly her near-700-pound body wasn’t fat enough to hold it together any more. She noticed a tube right next to her mouth; she turned slightly and and sucked desperately on the weight gain shake that came out.  
It didn’t seem to help; she could see her skin glowing, brighter and brighter. She sucked harder on the tube, feeling her body swelling almost like a balloon, racing against the buildup of energy in her body._  
In reality, Iron Matron was hugging herself inside her armor, really sucking on the feeding tube installed in the armor, desperately draining every last one of the slim-line tanks on her body. The latest design had upped the pressure on the tanks, squeezing nearly double the previous carrying capacity. Sucking down the whole volume started blowing her up massively. The already-added expansion panels on her armor strained to hold on against her ballooning body.  
 _In her vision, Pepper kept sucking, growing huge and heavy, but the Extremis flare kept pace, growing closer and closer. Not missing a gulp, she looked around at her friends, pleading with them to help her, or at least get away so she wouldn’t hurt them when she blew. Her eyes widened in terror as she suddenly seemed to notice that they were all chained down, unable to get away. She sucked harder and faster on the tube, trying frantically to head off the explosion by adding weight to her already-bloated body.  
Nothing worked; the explosion grew nearer and nearer, not matter how much she downed. She heard and felt it run dry. Desperately, she cast around for more to eat, and her eyes fell on a buffet table, stacked high with food._  
Still lost in her hallucination, Iron Matron opened her faceplate and wandered to the boxes of food stored in the warehouse. She tore open the nearest box and started cramming food down her throat.  
 _Alternating handfuls, Pepper jammed her mouth full to overflowing, somehow managing to chew it just enough that the next mouthful she immediately rammed in could force it down her throat, adding mass. Handful after handful, more and more went down her throat, faster and faster. But even feeding as fast as she could, the buffet couldn’t keep up with the growing energy. Sobbing, still stuffing herself hopelessly , she tensed for the blast. Her body flared, and..._  
...she blinked, back in her armor, now extremely tight and restricting her movements. Shaking her head (nearly the only motion she was capable of), she put together what had happened. She’d had a hallucination, a terrifying vision, and had drained her entire store of feeding liquid in minutes, then stuffed herself blindly even fuller. She’d fallen to her back when she woke, and was now basically immobile, between her new belly’s mass and volume, and the squeezing of her armor against her billowing body.

_Peggy woke groggily in her own bed in the house Howard Stark had let her use after she'd cleared his name and saved New York City. As she came fully awake, the truth hit her like a Mack truck; Stark's time machine, and her trip to the future to re-unite with Steve was a dream, a fantasy. She screamed, and Angie ran in the room to find her sobbing uncontrollably. She sat on the bed next to her and asked what was the matter. Between wails, Peggy told her of the incredibly realistic dream. Waking after that was like losing him again. She couldn't take it.  
Angie had a sure fix for that: drown her sorrows in food, like she'd been doing for the years since she hit NYC. She grabbed Peggy right out of bed, dragging her to the huge dining room of the house, not even letting her dress. Pushing gently but firmly, she set Peggy down at the huge table and ran to the kitchen, returning quickly with a huge rolling tray, completely covered with all Peggy's favorite foods, stacked three layers deep. Surprising herself with her desperation, Peggy grabbed a huge double-handful of something (she really didn't care exactly what), and shoved the whole thing in her face. Immediately, she felt a little better, and grabbed another, bigger handful and stuffed that in, forcing the half-chewed mouthful right down her throat. She paused a moment, her breath gasping, but as soon as her jaw slowed its chewing, the memories of her insufferable loss rushed back, and she had to stuff more in. Again, the act of eating made the feelings fade a bit, and she shoved more in, trying to dull the feelings._  
Still in the warehouse, Britannia yanked her helmet off and staggered over to the piles of boxed foods. Ripping open box after box, she stuffed herself robotically, not noticing the tears streaming down her increasingly food-stained cheeks, as she tried to eat away her imagined depression.  
 _Angie kept supplying her with tableful after tableful, a never-ending river of food. As soon as the smallest space opened up on the table, Angie filled it with more than was there before. Already the table was buried under the gigantic load of food. No matter how fast Peggy crammed the food inside herself, the pile on the table only grew. Caught up in the feeding, Peggy barely noticed her body blowing up as fast as a balloon, growing gargantuan, and ripping the seams of her nightclothes._  
In the warehouse, she swelled nearly as fast as in her vision. Her belly was tight and full, yet she mindlessly pushed more and more in. Her arms and legs even inflated with the massive volume of fat accumulating in her, inflating her like a fat-filled balloon, growing ever huger, approaching weather balloon as she forced more and more down her throat.  
 _She grew steadily, swelling up and pushing against her nightclothes, finally outgrowing them completely. Effortlessly, with no discomfort whatever, her bloating body exploded out of them, and still she ate on, stark naked at the table. Larger and larger still she expanded, her belly, breasts, and rear beginning to press against the walls of the huge room, and still she crammed ever more food into her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a jolt of a seam popping. But she'd already burst out of her clothes; what could that be?_  
The popping of the first seam of her super strong Britannia uniform broke through the hypnosis, and she came to, her hand still shoving a handful of...something into her mouth. Reflexively, she finished that last mouthful as she fell backwards. The vision rushed back and she gasped at its realism. She tried to get to her feet, but her newly stuffed and immense body held her down.

_Bumblebee felt herself shrinking, rapidly. The fall must have triggered the Pym particle serum of her suit. Smaller and smaller she shrank, not stopping. Panicking now, she remembered how her mother was lost after shrinking beyond the minimum safe size. Quickly, she triggered the growth serum, trying to return to normal. She couldn’t see any effect at first; she kept shrinking. She tinkered with the suit’s control systems, trying to trigger growth, not caring in the short-term if it was unregulated; after all, she’d gotten through unchecked growth (and fattening) already. She could do it again, once her limitless shrinking was dealt with._  
Trigger it she did, but when the growth activated, she didn’t grow taller; she just ballooned fatter and fatter, without gaining height. Her belly billowed so large, that the rest of her body was quickly engulfed in its inflating roundness. Bigger and bigger she swelled, far beyond mere obesity, as the particle serum did its uneven work. All too soon, she was a yellow and black striped sphere, smaller perhaps than Bulk, but the same fatty ball, with only her billowing breasts jutting out, tight and firm, holding her spherical body steady by bracing against the ground. Her arms and legs, even her head were swallowed up by her ballooned body. Finally, her bloating shuddered to a stop as her store of serum ran out.

Jane fought through the woman’s latest attack, seeing wispy half-formed visions of Thor, huge masses of food, and...Darcy? Mentally blessing her Valkyrie powers as the vision faded, keeping her head clear and in reality, she turned and saw Edesia and the two humans escaping, and called lightning to try to bring the robot down. She held Leiptgein high, summoning a new lightning strike. Glancing at her team-mates, she startled, seeing again the shadowy form of Sigyn, cloaked and standing over Bumblebee.  
Redirecting the lightning at the last second, she wasn’t able to pull back the electrical charge, and it hit Sigyn full force. The huge woman was so intent on Bumblebee that she didn’t even suspect that anyone could notice her, and the strike caught her full on.  
Back she flew, and landed heavily on her side, the force of the landing sending her mask skittering away. Jane slowly approached her foe, expecting any kind of trickery. Even so, she was stunned to stillness as Sigyn rose, heaving her enormous body to her feet. The woman looked to her mask, several feet away, and turned, slowly and dramatically.  
“Darcy?!” cried Jane.  
“Hello, Boss,” she growled, smiling as wickedly as Loki ever did.  
“What--how--why--” Jane stammered, unbelieving.  
Sigyn--Darcy-- chucked harshly. “Three excellent questions. ‘What?’ I told you who I was at Stark Tower. You just couldn’t believe I’d do such a thing. ‘How?’ You remember Lady Frigga, and others, taught me magic to catch Loki. ‘Why?’ No, I’m not under any spell of Loki’s. I love him, as he loves me, and we’re sick to death of how he’s treated by most of Asgard. This is...well, I thought I’d help Edesia there,” she said, gesturing after the departing trio, “I do love fat, mine and anyone else's, almost as much as my dear Loki."  
"But, how could you do all this? To me? To our friends?"  
"You chose your man, and you'll help and support him; I chose mine."  
While they spoke, the other women’s expansions slowed, and ended. Finally, all except Bulk came to and gaped at the two women facing off.  
"Darcy," said Jane, almost whimpering.  
Darcy relaxed, her shoulders slumping. "I don't hate you, Jane. I'm not even really mad at you. You can't get past what he did in New York. I get that; I do. But he's in such pain, emotional pain, and he was actually forced to do that by the Chitauri, and the One Who backed them. Nobody ever noticed that did they? None of those Avengers could even bruise him, except the Hulk. How hurt was he when he came through? What do you suppose was done to him to injure him like that? And what else might have been waiting for him if he bailed out? Maybe, maybe, it was a carrot-and-stick; torment and pain if you don’t, power and respect in Asgard if you do, but there was still the injury, and I, if no one else, understand how he could be driven to his actions."  
Jane shook her head. Darcy continued, "but no, everyone was so eager to believe him the villain of the story. Well, so be it. We'll play the villains. Let's see how well you all do this time."  
With that, she pulled the same battle-ax as the first time she'd faced Jane. This time, she grabbed it in both hands, swinging it to strike the floor in a huge flash of sparks, much brighter than expected. When their dazzled eyes cleared, she, and Edesia and the twins, were long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their enemies escape, the team returns home to recuperate, and discus their next move, over a huge dinner, of course.

Shaking her head to clear it, Valkyrie crossed to Iron Matron, still immobile in her stuffed obesity. She got the metabolic enhancing serum and dosed each of her team-mates, then called Thor, and Tony, to send another jet for transport back.  
One ride in a heavy-lift cargo plane later, the team was resting in their rooms in Stark Tower, burning through the excess fat and thinking through all they'd done and discovered.  
As the days passed, all five women kept taking the metabolic enhancer, and burned their way through the unbelievable amounts of excess fat, back to mobility. Even Betty, her body packed with fat to its utter maximum and her endless hunger sated (temporarily), was able to burn off most of Edesia's extra fat, back to her usual 800 pounds or so. While she was bloated with so much fat weighing her down, she could actually go without eating at all for days, even with the metabolism enhancer burning off the excess. She found it genuinely pleasant to be able rest without having to worry about stuffing herself every few hours, no matter what.  
As they reduced back to their now-normal weights, Betty at least had to start stuffing herself regularly again, to hold off her transformation. Naturally, her loss slowed dramatically, but she stretched the control she had spent weeks and months practicing with Bruce to hold herself back, and let even more weight burn off. Pepper too, as she dwindled back to 600 pounds or so, had to carefully monitor her condition, not losing too much to risk losing control of her Extremis.  
Betty, losing slower and slower as her Bulk-hunger started raging again, lagged behind the others as they returned to their operating weights. So, when they convened a meeting to try and determine what to do about Edesia, and to discuss the identity of Sigyn, they met in Betty’s room where she was still more or less immobile as she tried to balance her weight-loss and stuffing herself to stave off her transformation. As they talked and planned, they fed too. More out of habit or desire, than need (except for Betty, and Pepper).

Just now, Peggy was speaking. “I’m sorry, Jane, but are you sure it was really Darcy?”  
Jane, on edge already, snapped her answer. “Of course I am. The mask came off and it was clear as day! You think I don’t know my own friend!?” As she finished, she crammed a huge mouthful in, clearly trying to handle her upset by eating.  
Knowing what was wrong, Peggy tried to calm her, and point out the real problem she meant. “Of course, you know her,” she said, around an entire party sub as gnawed her way through it. “But, we know that Loki can disguise himself as other people.”  
Jane, not mollified in the least, retorted through her full mouth, “yes, if he’d teach anyone that, it would be his wife! Darcy!”, and stuffed even more in.   
Pepper, munching incessantly on finger foods, saw where Peggy was going and added, “but if it’s possible for him, it’s possible for other Asgardians too.”  
Jane finally caught on, and grasped at that idea almost desperately. "Lorelei. She's just as devious as Loki ever was, and if rumors are to be believed, is jealous of Darcy."  
Hope nodded, adding, "and would love suspicion to fall on Darcy, to clear her way to Loki." She raised her fork and slurped off the long fettuccini noodles, sucking in the rich Alfredo sauce along with them.  
Peggy scooped a huge spoonful of potato salad onto her plate, wondering how to best continue. While she hesitated, Betty nodded her head, sending the still-vast amounts of fat on her cheeks, neck, and shoulders wobbling. "Her 'nouncem't do'sn't prv 'nyth’ng yet," she forced out the words through her swollen lips and throat, and continual massive mouthfuls she was eating.  
All the women nodded, understanding her (they were all very familiar by now with how immense obesity could muffle speech), and agreeing with her. Peggy added, “Betty’s totally right. Those rumors might not even be true; Loki could have started them himself, to throw suspicion on Lorelei, to cover for himself.”  
Betty continued, “With so m’ny skill’d at d’ception, we can’t know who did ‘nythin’.”  
Jane sighed, thinking again instead of just reacting. "Yeah. Just because she said it, doesn't make it true. Or even false; it's very possible it really is Darcy. She was taught some magic when Frigga wanted her to try and get Loki out of nursing his hatred and revenge. And once they wed, it's only too possible that he taught her more." Despondently, she stuffed her mouth even fuller than before, chewing and swallowing.  
Peggy concluded, "exactly. Nothing's proved yet. All we know is that some Asgardian is taking interest in Edesia. It could be Loki, Darcy, Lorelei, or even any two, or all three together. Or even somebody else we don't know about." She shoved the last of the gigantic sub into her mouth decisively, chewed and swallowed, and immediately poured all of a full-size bag of chips down after it.  
Jane disagreed, spooning a huge hot fudge sundae into her waiting mouth. "I've spoken with Thor. Those three are the only ones who are known to have the skills, and temperaments, to do this. And it seems that Lorelei is partnered with Lady Sif; she is less likely to be involved in this, he thinks."  
Pepper nodded, adding, "so we hold off on dealing with who it might be, and focus on Edesia. I've heard nothing for weeks, ever since they escaped at the warehouse. That worries me; what could she be up to now?"  
Peggy spoke up. “Well, SHIELD has some intel on the twins.”  
Jane snorted. “I’m shocked.”  
Hope chuckled, shoved a whole huge piece of thick, rich custard pie in her mouth, and said, “yeah, SHIELD has info on powered people? I am surprised, though, that they’d share it with us.”  
Pepper added, “or anyone,” and shoved a whole stack of cookies in her mouth all at once.  
Peggy gave a long-suffering sigh around an entire huge cupcake she popped into her mouth. “AND, the summary is, he’s got a hyper-fast metabolism, and she has all kinds of mental powers; some telepathy, something like hypnosis, a bit of telekinesis, and she can throw blasts of psionic energy. As Agent Hill said, he's fast, she's weird."  
They all nodded, and Pepper said, “yeah, Hope and I saw those bolts up close.”  
Peggy nodded back, “and we all felt the hypnosis.” She looked at Jane. “Except you.”  
“I’ve discussed that with Thor. My powers seem to make me a real Valkyrie, the ‘Choosers of the Slain’ from Norse myths. It’s how I’ve detected...Sigyn, twice now, as well. Valkyries have to be able to locate anyone, to best choose who gets to go to Valhalla. I guess we can’t be easily hypnotized or distracted, either.”  
“And I saw what you pulled on him with the lightning,” said Hope. “That was a good move. You seem able to handle them both.”  
Peggy added, gesturing with a loaded fork before she downed the load, “you know that means Edesia will try to take you herself.”  
Betty added, “An’ he’s prob’ly ‘xpectin’ it, dis t’m.”  
Jane nodded, still chewing, and said, “yes. We need to plan for how to handle all of them, together, when they pop back up.”  
Pepper nodded. “You know they will. It’s just a matter of when.”  
"I c'n take 'Desia, 'f ya c'n stop th'dam' darts," Betty managed to get out through the still-immovable fat of her monumental body. A few tiny crumbs sprayed from her overflowing mouth as she spoke. But only a few; she swallowed the rest of the gigantic mouthful.  
Pepper thought a bit, about Edesia’s creations, and her own (and Tony’s) developments from hers. "Stop them, I'm not sure, but if Tony and I work on the metabolic enhancer, we might be supercharge it, so you can process her feeding as fast as you digest it, and maybe stay mobile."  
Betty seemed upset, and said, "But I won' be able t’turn back."  
Hope answered that, speaking to the whole group. "Do we want her to, when we're in the middle of a battle?"  
Peggy responded, "maybe not, but how long will it last? We don't want her taking out Edesia, then rampaging through wherever she’s set up, eating everything in sight." She didn't add, "and everyone," but the team heard it anyway, especially Betty. She shook her head vehemently, sending her blubber jiggling, continuing long after she stopped. “Won’t risk it,” she said.  
Pepper answered, “well, I wouldn’t think it would last very long, burning as fast as it’d have to. We can make as sure as we can.”  
Still thinking of innocent bystanders, Betty murmured, “An’dot?”  
Pepper shook her head. “I can’t see how we could do an antidote. One, I don’t really see how we can ‘turn off’ your digestion and metabolism. Two, I’m nervous about even trying even more pharmaceuticals at once on you. The health toll could be dangerous.”  
Hope snorted a laugh. “You realize you’re talking health concerns with a woman who’d be considered dangerously obese, right?”  
Pepper growled back, “and her enhanced body can handle the weight, and more. Don’t joke like that.”  
Hope backed off. “I’m sorry, and to you too, Betty. I know we’re all in good health; it’s just so funny that most ‘normal’ people would be in a panic if they got this size.”  
Peggy spoke up again with a rakish grin. “Well, we all know better, don’t we?”  
That was greeted with a round of general laughter and an almost-defiant dive back into the remaining huge piles of food around the room. Each of them ate her way through all the food they could get to. Betty, still mostly immobile, relied on her friends and team-mates; for each plateful they scarfed down themselves, they would pour one into Betty’s gaping maw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edesia sets up her new base, and repays Wanda for her help. Meanwhile, the team finds her hideout and heads out to stop her.

As the whole team spent the rest of their night stuffing themselves to exhaustion, Edesia and the twins toured her nearly-finished lair.  
Fully two dozen feeding rooms, each one identical to her old room in Stark Tower; robotic facilities to make edible food out of anything even vaguely food-related: crops, still-edible wasted food, inedible or no longer edible organic materials, everything was turned into perfectly healthy edibles; more facilities to manufacture her various feeding serums, and to improve them or even create new ones; massive storage units to provide every location with a supply of feeding materials to last for more than a solid week of nonstop feeding, and delivery systems to restock each room, to make the feeding nearly endless; and finally, assembly lines to make drones, subordinate robots she could use to feed by hand, to go out and acquire materials to make feeding pastes and her drugs, and for defense of her base and herself; these were already running full speed, creating an army of feeders for her to use.  
The secret lair wasn’t the old HYDRA base where she picked up the twins; Sokovia didn’t have nearly enough resources she could use to make her food and drugs. She was located in an underground complex, near enough to a major tourist city to raid restaurants and grocery stores, wild lands she could scavenge for plants to make her drugs or food, and farms she could plunder for food crops. There were even landfills around that she could use to get generic organic material to process into her feeding pastes. The nearby town used automatic trash collection, so she could send her drones out to collect that supply as well: take it to the waste processing plant, and remove anything she couldn’t use, then have them bring the rest back to base for her own processing. In fact, the new base was surprisingly close to Avengers Tower (and her primary users’ home). She liked that; it would make her feeding of her favorite users so much easier when she was ready, and until she was, she calculated they wouldn’t think to look for her so close to their own base.  
The trio looked around at the various construction workers finishing the building of her new base. Wanda, naturally, had convinced them to help, and would make sure they didn’t remember a thing about where or why they built, or for whom. Wanda had even gotten a robotics engineer to do an upgrade on Edesia herself. Edesia calculated that the final construction should be done, and the base ready, in another week. Then, she could start feeding in earnest. And her first would be Wanda herself, as payment and reward for all her help. She’d even feed Pietro, if he wanted.

As it turned out, she was wrong. It only took four more days, with Wanda “convincing” the constructions teams to work longer shifts, and work harder when they were on. As they finished their tasks, and headed out, Wanda planted memories of a drunken celebration of the completion of their last known job, and wandering off to the woods, to account for their absences and lack of memories.  
After the last one was gone, Wanda turned to Edesia, gleaming in the harsh lights of the base. “Well,” she said, “I think we’re ready to start.”  
Her brother chuckled. “So, what do we do now?”  
Before Edesia could say anything, Wanda answered, “I don’t know. How long will it take to get to Stark and stuff him immobile?”  
Now, Edesia spoke. “I expect that the women will be first after us, like when they showed up in Los Angeles. Once we get them, then the Avengers will come after. And of course, once we start here, the uproar will certainly bring at least the women immediately, and even maybe the Avengers too.”  
“Well then, let’s get started,” Wanda declared.  
"Wait, please," Edesia went on, as three drones approached. "I want to reward you for your help."  
Immediately on guard, Wanda got ready to defend herself and replied, "by making me so fat I can't move?"  
Edesia didn't say anything. She just replayed Wanda's words of weeks before: _It’s been years since I’ve been able to eat to full satisfaction, to satiation._  
"Well, yes, but we're not done. I want in on Stark. And his team."  
"And you will be," Edesia answered. "I've watched you these weeks. You don't need to move very much at all to throw your blasts, and your hypnosis doesn't seem to need any movement at all. You can take whatever part in Stark's destruction you want."  
Unconvinced, Wanda didn't move out of her defensive posture. Edesia tried again. “I’ve seen you eat while you’ve been here. You want to do this, don’t you? Just eat without care, or consequences. You know your powers will work just fine, and how I’ll love to take care of you. You don’t need to worry about being hungry ever again.”  
Wanda knew it was true. Years of deprivation caused her to overeat at each meal. Edesia had been encouraging it as well, but nothing else, no force, no drugs. Even so, Wanda was already noticeably pudgier than when Edesia found them.  
“What about my brother?”  
“If he wants it, I’ll feed you both. No problems.”  
“But I really don’t want to be _that_ fat. I don’t care about a little weight, but not to your level.”  
Edesia raised her hands placatingly. “Okay, I was programmed with a stop order. You say ‘stop’ and I’ll stop.”  
“Well,” Wanda concluded, “all right. But let’s hold off until after Stark, okay?”  
When yet another user who seemed ready to use her backed off at the last moment, Edesia snapped. Without any hint, she sent the drones after Pietro, then fired a knock-out dart at Wanda. The machines could easily track Pietro, and enough of them could overcome him, no matter how fast he could move. As Wanda collapsed into unconsciousness, she heard her brother still fighting with the drones.

Blearily, she came to, strapped into a couch. Above her were several feeding arms, some with tines, some with hands, some with tubes; all waiting for her to waken.  
Now that she had, Edesis spoke through the speakers in the room; Wanda couldn't blast her directly. Not that it would matter. She could upload her consciousness to any of her drones; blasting her body wouldn't do anything helpful. "I am sorry I had to do it this way," she said. "But so many women have been, shall we say brainwashed? by the media that all but the strongest are so afraid of gaining weight. As I promised, if you tell me to stop, I will."  
As the arms descended on her, Wanda got out, "where's Pietr-"  
The rest was drowned in the start of the deluge of food pouring into her mouth, but Edesia answered anyway. "Look to your left. He's getting the same reward as you ."  
Straining at look while the arms tracked her every move, finding her mouth no matter what, she saw her brother restrained just as she was, being stuffed even faster.  
But she couldn't keep track of him; soon just chewing and swallowing the endless flood of food took all her effort, and then some. Edesia used hands and tines to stuff endless food into her, and she chewed and swallowed frantically, else she’d suffocate. One time, she tried to even slow a little, just to rest; the feeding continued anyway, and her cheeks filled and stretched twice their normal size, paled solid with food. An empty hand gently cupped her chin and helped her chew it up, even as another hand actually reached inside her mouth to help break up the enormous load. Then Edesia went back to feeding her normally.  
Every few mouthfuls, the hands and tines would be replaced with a tube, pumping her belly full and fuller of some thick, rich liquid. Panting, exhausted, but not daring to stop or even slow, Wanda kept eating, endlessly chewing and chewing every mouthful shoved into her.  
“Why don’t you let me chew for you?” asked Edesia finally.  
Mouth too stuffed to speak, Wanda just shook her head forcefully. _Too stuffed to speak!_ she thought, a little late. She couldn’t order her to stop! That was clearly Edesia’s plan, and now she was trapped!  
Trying desperately to even just slow the ceaseless, massive stuffing, Wanda used her telekinetic powers to break the arms, shred the tubes, fling the food away from her mouth, anything to give her even a tiny break. Edesia clearly knew what she was doing, yet the computer intelligence didn’t retaliate at all.  
As two different hands stuffed food into her mouth together, Wanda realized why; she couldn’t stop it, she could barely even slow it down. Her belly was already inflating like a balloon filled to its limit with food and liquid, but thanks to her drugs, Edesia could keep expanding Wanda long past her limits. Glancing down at her body, Wanda saw it swelling rapidly as Edesia shoved more and more, and still more, down her throat. Her arms were inflating just as fast as her belly, and though her legs were already hidden from her view by her massive, and growing,stomach, she could feel them spreading out along the couch and getting heavier and heavier.  
Thinking fast, she kept up the destruction of Edesia's components, but only to distract her. Stretching her powers, she pushed against the ground outside and above the base.

After a few more days, all the team was mobile again, even Betty. Though she was never found without a huge bag of chips, or an extra-large milkshake or slushie drink, feeding nonstop. When any of her team-mates looked confused, she admitted to (possibly irrational) fear about her hunger triggering her change unexpectedly.  
In the huge control center that Pepper had gotten retrofitted for them, all five sat around the main table, fitted with a touch-screen computer on the top, currently showing a world map with several locations highlighted.  
"So, we're sure that Edesia won't set up too far away from a major city, right?" said Peggy.  
"Right," answered Jane. "She'll want access to women to feed."  
"And men," added Hope. "She didn't hold off from the men at that party."   
"And she'll need somewhere to get supplies," Betty chimed in. "Every day, restaurants throw out unused food. She could take that; it could be hundreds, even thousands of pounds of edible food every day."  
Pepper added, hitting spots on the table-screen to highlight specific locations. “These locations are situated close to major cities, and are near farmlands to plant crops or steal from, with wild-lands nearby also, to grow the plants for the elementary ingredients for her drugs.”  
“Um,” said Betty, hesitantly. “With proper treatment, any organic material can be processed into her feeding paste.” She reached out, and removed several of the highlighted locations.  
Hope looked over the ones left. “Garbage dumps. She can use garbage to make her feed?” She gagged.  
Pepper added, grimly, “she never used that with us. But she certainly won't overlook that source of raw materials now.”  
Peggy looked over the new list. “A lot fewer. Pepper, can you zoom in for a closer look at them?”  
“Of course. Any one in particular to start?”  
Jane suddenly pointed. “That one.”  
Pepper looked where she was pointing. “Sure. Why?” she added, even as she enlarged the image.  
“I think I see something in the plant cover.”  
As the image grew, all the women leaned over to gaze at the display. Sure enough, words came clear, right in the soil and plant life.  
“What does that say?” asked Hope.  
“Looks like it says ‘here’,” replied Pepper.  
“Wanda Maximoff?” wondered Betty.  
“She’s documented as telekinetic,” said Peggy. “I wonder why she’d signal?”  
“A trap?” said Jane. “Unless she’s not happy with Edesia any more.”  
Betty speculated, “well, we know Edesia’s gone crazy. Maybe she decided to feed up Wanda, and Wanda didn’t want it.”  
They all turned to Peggy. She thought a moment, staring at the message in the ground. Then she nodded. “Trap or not, she's likely there. And if it's not a trap, the twins might need a rescue. We go in. Prepared for a trap, but we go. Suit up.”

As the team prepared and headed out, Wanda was still being stuffed, faster than ever. She was still demolishing the feeding room’s arms and shredding tubes, but Edesia had just sped up the process with even more components stuffing her at once. She’d long since shredded her clothing, her expanding body popping the seams one after another, until every growing inch of her shiny stretched skin was naked and exposed. She could barely even see over the top of her enormous bulging breasts anymore, let alone her much larger belly, and though her fattening wrists had burst the straps holding her down, her arms had grown so immensely bloated that she couldn’t move anyway. She felt her widening hips and butt squeezing tightly against the sides of the couch. Just as she noticed the pressure, the sides fell away, allowing her expanding body much more room to swell even larger.  
Edesia wasn’t bothering to talk to her anymore; straining to turn her head against the massive ballooning of her neck and shoulders, she caught a glance of her brother, still strapped in, and still thin! His superfast metabolism must be digesting and burning through the gigantic influx of food. She thought she saw his neck encased in one of Edesia’s feeding collars; she seemed to have less respect for men, and didn’t even pretend with him that she would stop when told to.  
Even as she squinted through her swollen cheeks, nearly obscuring all her vision, she could see her brother’s feeding, already much faster even than her own, speed up further. Edesia had met her feeding match with her brother. She just hoped that even he could physically take the sheer speed she was forcing his jaw to move. As she kept desperately chewing and swallowing over and over, helplessly assisting in her own endless inflation, Wanda worried what would happen if Edesia couldn’t get him to gain any weight. Would she take it out on him?  
Fed without stopping, no rest, not even a tiny slow-down. Eventually, Wanda got so exhausted that her jaw simply wouldn't work anymore. Edesia noted that and just deployed a feeding collar, locking it around Wanda's neck and jaw, dosing her with the muscle relaxant, and actually speeding up the stuffing, now that Edesia controlled all of the process. Wanda, so tired she was lost in dazed semi-unconsciousness, didn't even twitch as she took over. No longer even trying to destroy the feeding apparatus, Wanda was totally at Edesia's mercy, and she seemed to have none, just stuffing more and more food down Wanda's gullet, an endless deluge of edibles flowing, gushing into her, blowing her up impossibly fat.  
Once or twice, Edesia walked her body into the room to watch externally as her automatic programming did the feeding. Once, she gave every indication of disappointment, and the arms promptly sped up incredibly, doubling, tripling their rate and blowing Wanda up faster than a balloon.  
The last time she came to watch, as it turned out, the body suddenly looked off at a corner of the ceiling, and she said aloud, "them again. Why can't they leave me to my work?" Wanda barely registered the words, so lost in the unending feast.  
She did note that Edesia left, and the many many arms actually slowed a bit, like they went to automatic, and Ededia's attention was elsewhere. Distantly, she heard metal feet clomping nearer, and even farther away, faint explosions. Even as she realized that the explosions must be from the team of supersized women heroes, the feeding sped up again, faster than ever. Her jaw a blur, the arms stuffing her almost too fast to see, and two tube-arms shoved permanently into her mouth, Wanda ballooned faster and faster. Pain began to radiate from her swelling belly, and through the agony, she realized that the drugs that kept her expanding weren’t coming any more; Edesia likely was trying to finish her off the best way she knew. The ringing footsteps came closer, and she suspected that they were drones coming to kill her brother alongside her, since she couldn’t get him to put on enough weight.  
Faster and faster her belly blew up, nearing weather balloon size, then hitting it and speeding past, larger and larger. She began to feel little pops, each with a little burst of new pain. The feeding sped up even more and she knew she was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Wanda, the team, with the twins helping, chases Edesia to her target, to deal with her once and for all.

Suddenly, in rapid succession, every one of the various feeding arms was blasted away, some with flares of bright fire, some with physical objects, some with electricity. Even as the various pieces flew apart, she felt a jab in her tight, tight belly, and the expansion stopped. She felt her temperature spike and sweat started pouring from her body.  
“Wanda?” came a voice through the delirium. “I’ve injected you with a metabolism booster. You’ll run hot for a while, but it’ll burn through all the excess weight within a few days.”  
Wanda shook her head weakly, red energy flared around her hands, and the collar blew apart. “Pietro,” she whispered brokenly.  
“He’s fine. We stopped the drones she sent after him. I see he’s still thin, for one of Edesia's targets, anyway. His metabolism is already too high for her massive weight-gain?”  
She nodded, and managed to turn her head enough to see a woman’s face, very fat, encased in a helmet with cheek protectors surrounding piercing eyes. “Who are you?” she rasped.  
“Right now, call me Britannia,” the woman said. “If you want, maybe, eventually, you can call me team-mate. You’re safe now. Do you know where she’s going?”  
Wanda shook her head again. Tears sprang to her eyes as her brother, a bit weak, quite fat, but still very mobile, came into her view. “She never told us anything,” he said, his voice raspy as hers, but more clear. “I can’t imagine she’d go too far, so either of the cities just south of us seem the best guess.”  
Britannia looked up at him, noting almost in passing that, even with his hyper metabolism, she’d still managed to put some weight on him. His belly pooched out a bit, and his whole body was just noticeably pudgy. “How many?” she asked.  
“Drones?” he said. “All of them. Hundreds.”  
She put her hand to the side of her helmet. “Matron?” she called. Both twins heard a tinny voice come through her radio set. _“I’m checking. Give me a minute.”_ After a moment, she continued, _"Philly. She’s taking her drones towards Philadelphia.”_  
“Let’s move, team!” Britannia called, starting to move off.  
“Wait,” Wanda rasped as loud as she could. Britannia looked down at her. “Will more of that drug you gave me, let me move soon enough to help?”  
“Maybe. But you might overshoot and burn too fast. I have no idea what that would do to you, but it would be very bad.”  
“I’ll risk it. She tried to kill both of us.”  
"If you say so," Britannia said, then on her radio, "Matron, I need more enhancer down here."  
"Why?" came Iron Matron's response. "Didn't it work?"  
"No, it worked fine. She wants more, so she can come with us." At her team-mate's hesitation, Britannia continued, "I think we could use her, if you can be sure it won't kill her."  
Another pause, then Iron Matron replied, "fine. I'm on my way. We can't wait long."

Though her fever spiked dangerously, Wanda shed much of the weight Edesia had packed on her, enough at least to move under her own power. She was still massively fat, easily 500 pounds, with a large bulging belly, still swollen with many of the liquids, and food, Edesia had stuffed into her. Her arms and legs were each at least 5 times the size they were when she woke on the feeding couch, with folds drooping down over her elbows and knees. Her bosom had grown mammoth; her rear, also, was bloated out to gargantuan size, lifting her a foot or more higher as she lay on the feeding couch, recovering from the high fever, and slowing her pace considerably when she rose and tried to walk after her rescuers. as eager as they were to be off to deal with Edesia.  
Lumbering her massive new body after the team, so slowly as she tried to adjust to her new size, she looked at her brother, moving just as slowly, staying beside her and helping her move her enormity. They made it, finally, to the jet they’d used to get here, and boarded it along with Britannia and Betty (not transformed, just yet). As it took off, Iron Matron, Bumblebee, and Valkyrie formed up and they rushed towards the center of the city.

As they neared city center, Britannia called the plan. “Valkyrie, we need you looking out for where Edesia actually is, and for any hidden allies she might have. Stay up top and help us coordinate, too. Matron and Bumblebee, take out every drone you can find, and treat their victims with the enhancer to keep them out of danger. I’ll join you as soon as we land. Betty, you’ll need to change, and if you can keep focus, find Edesia and take her out. You have a vial of the enhancer on your arm; just hit it, it’ll break and should keep you mobile, even you're hit with several of her inflation darts.”  
She turned to the twins. “Take out whatever drones you can. Pietro, is it? You can get to more people faster than the rest of us. Try to get them away from Edesia’s location. The rest of us will be trying to contain them in one area of the city. Wanda, if you can help that, please do. It should keep civilian casualties down. Of course, if you run into any of her drones stuffing someone, or an ally that you can see, do your worst.”  
Affirmatives came in from the rest of the team. Betty and the twins nodded, and they went in.  
Everywhere, they saw hundreds of drones, all over the city, most of them with collars fastened around necks, pumping with tubes or stuffing by hand, with bellies billowing everywhere, whole bodies blowing up into spheres, engulfing limbs and only the collars keeping heads visible as the bodies expanded in every direction.  
Immediately, the team blazed in, splitting up to cover more territory. Iron Matron set her AI, Friday, to find Edesia while she herself flew through the city, destroying drones and treating their victims with the metabolic enhancer. Huge belly after huge belly she saw and dealt with. Looking through the HUD display in her helmet, she could see hundreds of women (and men too, but fewer; it seemed that Edesia much preferred women feedees), every one blown up with fat and food to ten times a normal size, or more. Each feedee was engulfed in her own inflated body, immobile already, and still getting huger, until Iron Matron got them with a dart that injected the enhancer. One after another, she found and dosed hundreds of victims, it seemed. Finally, Friday detected Edesia, nearly in the exact center of the city. Still blasting drones, and dosing victims, she made her way there.  
She started to notice that many of the men were standing nearby a woman being stuffed, but were totally still, nearly inert as they stared off into space, dazed. She noted this, suspecting another drug Edesia had developed  
Valkyrie, too, looked over the whole city from her perch atop a tall skyscraper. Scanning everywhere, she caught no trace of any hidden Asgardian allies, but many hundreds of drones all over the city, stuffing by hand, tube-feeding, or just shooting with the inflation darts and blowing up women everywhere. Once a target was totally spherical, their arms and legs and even their head completely engulfed by their ballooned body, the drone would move off, searching for another feedee. Those times when Valkyrie saw a large mass of drones in one place, she’d inform her team-mates, and the closest would swoop in and take them out, dosing the targets with the enhancer to keep them from actually exploding. Often, Valkyrie would see a drone or two high enough that she could take them out herself, either with a lightning strike channeled through Leiptgein or a throw of the spear right through them. Before long, she located Edesia, and, squinting her eyes, saw a shadow image of an Asgardian watcher. She couldn’t quite make out who it was, not from this far, and she made her way to the city center, where Edesia and her unseen ally were situated.  
Britannia landed the jet in a park on the outskirts of the city, and she and Betty, and the twins disembarked. The twins immediately went off, with Pietro tearing away at top speed and Wanda waddling her new enormous body after him. Britannia looked at Betty expectantly. Betty reached up to grab the vial on her arm, then hesitated. "That'll trigger your change and let you resist the darts. It's time," said Britannia.  
"I know," said Betty nervously. "It's just... I've never tried to change on purpose before. It's terrifying."  
"But you did," Britannia reminded her. "You willed the change to deal with Edesia's drones. You need to do it again. Don’t worry; we'll keep everyone safe, if we need to, until you shift back."  
Trusting her team, Betty gave a sigh, bracing herself, and slapped the vial, delivering the metabolic enhancer. Immediately, she became instantly ravenous. Her body swelled rapidly, skin billowing fatter and fatter, and darkening to green. She growled, "hungry," and Britannia said, "remember the robot? It has food. Find it and you can eat as much as you want."  
Hearing that, the bloated green behemoth sniffed the air, then tore off at high speed. Britannia called after her, even as she ran to follow, "and any robots you see will have food, too!"  
Britannia stared a moment after the gargantuan woman running, every heavy step making her immense blubber shake and wobble hugely, then mounted her quad-runner ATV, and sped off after her. The two women made their swift way through the city. Whenever the Bulk would meet one of Edesia’s drones, she’d leap on it, tear it to pieces and drain its feeding tanks dry (often devouring the bits of the robot for good measure), and Britannia would speed by afterwards and dose the drone’s target with the enhancer.  
Bulk’s own dose of enhancer further amplified her already-augmented digestion, and her body worked through the metal and plastic right along with the feeding pastes and liquids. She started sweating as her body temperature spiked as her metabolism revved, processing the huge load of food (and “food” as well), keeping her mobile, and as hungry as ever.  
Bulk was beyond noticing in her drive to find Edesia and eat her supplies, and the distractions of the other drones and their supplies, but Britannia looked around at every bloated, obese victim with bellies bloated impossibly mammoth, often engulfing their limbs, and even heads (once the tubes or collars of the drones were removed), rolling around, helplessly stuffed well past even the slightest mobility, on the ground.  
Britannia noted that, even with the many diversions for nearby drones and feeding, Bulk was heading for the center of the city. She followed on her ATV as fast as she could, needing to steer around the huge balls of fat strewn over the streets. Even with dosing them as she went, there were hundreds more ahead of her and she had to maneuver carefully to not just crash into the fatty bulbous roadblocks of massive stuffed women still in her way. She was so intent on the gargantuan, bloated women that she nearly ran over several men standing idle nearby, staring blankly at nothing.  
Bumblebee flitted along above street level at high speed. Next to each of her Stingers, she’d installed a dart-launcher, each dart loaded with the metabolic enhancer. Looking around for Edesia, she saw hundreds of gigantic immobile balls of fat littering the roads, each one being stuffed even huger by a drone, some just using the liquids and tubes, some hand-stuffing; but most were using the Edesia-designed feeding collars to force the women to feed. As she flew over, she’d blast the drone with her Stingers, then dose the victim with the enhancer darts. Several times, she couldn’t resist swooping down and retrieving a hunk of the feeding supplies, or the remains of a tank of the liquid. Rising back to the sky, she wolfed down the whole mass in a single huge mouthful, or chugging the weight-gain liquid in one long pull, dropping the container to the street with a loud _clang_ before she went for the next rescue.  
Wanda and Pietro, on foot, made their way through the city, trying to calm the city down. Britannia had armed them both with the enhancers in measured-dose reusable syringes, to help the victims, and they used them generously. Most often, they would act in concert; Pietro would run full-speed in, knocking the drone back as he hit it, and Wanda would shred the metal with a blast of her powers. Then, either of them would dose the target, and Pietro would race off to the next, with Wanda lumbering her fat body after him as fast as she could struggle.  
More than once, they got separated, and worked independently. Pietro would down a robot as usual, then he would destroy it actively; or simply knock it into some hard surface, breaking it to pieces, then tear off, slipping right past the fattened balloon of a woman, and dose her with the serum. Wanda, of course, could (and did) simply blast drones, one after another, and then dose the victim as usual.

One by one, the entire team made it to city center, and found Edesia simultaneously controlling the drones throughout the city and manually feeding six different women herself, one with each of her arms. Each woman had a feeding collar around her jaw and neck, and a wide tube running into her gaping mouth. As the team closed, each member could see all six women’s throats working, chugging down the massive inflow of weight gain liquid from Edesia’s tubes. Their bellies, already packed full and swollen huge, expanded visibly, like weather balloons on high-pressure inflation pumps. Which is exactly what they were, with Edesia working full speed on all six.  
Edesia herself was much taller than they remembered her, at least 8 feet, maybe more, and with enough extra girth to keep her body's proportions. With the extra pressure on the feeding fluids, none of them could calculate how much extra she had stored.  
As they’d agreed, Iron Matron took the lead, with Bumblebee hovering beside her (not too close, so they could split if Edesia fired anything at them both) and Britannia and Valkyrie on rooftops nearby. Bulk was close by too, still attacking and devouring feeding drones and the supplies they carried.  
Opening her visor, Pepper addressed the robot directly. “You have to stop this, Edesia. Most of these women aren’t like us. They don’t want to be stuffed into immensity like we do.”  
Not even slowing, Edesia shot back, “do you want it anymore, Ma'am? None of you came to see me for so long. I’d given up. You didn't even let me do my work at your gathering. I have my purpose; I have to help women grow fatter. And now, I have the means to do it. You can’t stop me anymore. I will fulfill my purpose.”  
Pepper closed her visor, getting ready for action. "I'm sorry, Edesia. If you won't stop voluntarily, we'll have to stop you."  
Not bothering to answer, Edesia immediately fired a whole barrage of her expansion darts. Britannia and Iron Matron noted that the spread came from spots on her shoulders, without even slowing the multiple stuffing, and worried a bit about the addition; what else had she changed?  
Bumblebee and Iron Matron dropped, then flew aside, dodging the darts easily. Britannia and Valkyrie dodged too, but too late; darts hit them both, luckily for their fight clattering off their armor. Bulk was hit squarely as she leapt straight at Edesia, but with the enhancing drug still coursing through her, her body pulsed fatter for only a moment, then settled back to her usual gigantic obesity.  
Seeming hardly surprised, Edesia shifted away from Bulk's landing, dragging the still-inflating women after her. As Bulk collected her fat body, jiggling from the impact, to go after Edesia again, the robot fired another full spread of darts, all of them at Bulk. This time, with so many hits at once, Bulk's body swelled, but slowly, as her ultra-augmented digestion dealt with the sudden influx. Still quite mobile, Bulk closed and made a grab at three of Edesia's tubes, but the robot was already taking off on repulsors, and hovered high above the frustrated Bulk, her victims hanging below her like a bunch of huge round grapes, still swelling endlessly.  
Edesia could see Bulk gathering for a leap straight up at her and realized how serious it was. She unfastened the women from her various tubes, and they dropped heavily into the rooftop, several bouncing off of Bulk as she set herself. Blocked for the moment from jumping after the robot, Bulk stumbled as the helplessly stuffed women rolled off her own, even huger, body. Edesia fired one expansion dart at each of the six balls of fat then, as they started to blow up faster than ever, she turned her full attention to the attackers. Iron Matron and Bumblebee took precious seconds to dose the six unfortunates, likely saving their lives, then went after Edesia.  
Valkyrie kept one eye out for the unknown Asgardian, now out of sight, and threw Leiptgein straight at Edesia. Even as the robot dodged the throw easily, Britannia flung her shield, but the dodging robot caught it cleanly and dropped it to the roof.  
Bumblebee and Iron Matron bracketed her with Stinger blasts and Extremis flame. Even as she braced to deal with them, Britannia heaved her trident like a javelin, chopping through one of the visible tubes on Edesia's back. Liquid leaked from the raggedly severed tube until the robot sealed the tube to conserve the fluid.  
Bulk pushed her way through the enormously fat women that Edesia had dropped on her. Looking up at the robot, she crouched (as much as her gargantuan belly and breasts would let her), the sprang straight up, right at her, gaping mouth leading. Suddenly, a drone appeared, flying between the two. Bulk slammed into it mouth first, bit through it, grabbed the pieces, and as she fell, devoured the metal machine, slurping up the feeding fluid along with the rest. She landed heavily, and stayed laying atop her monumental belly, still devouring the metal creation bite by huge bite.  
Meanwhile, the rest of the team was dealing with their own drone attackers. Two or three each, they swooped in, some firing darts, some just reaching out with the feeding collars, trying to latch on and pump their bellies round and full. The team flew or ran ,dodging wildly, firing back at them, taking them out. But more were always coming. Most of the team knew this was good; if the drones were focused on them, they weren’t stuffing the innocents of the city to popping. But they also knew that with so many of them, sooner or later, one or two would get through their defense and their own stuffing would start. And who knew if they’d be able to get themselves out before they burst?  
Bumblebee, the most avid feedee, kept this thought in the back of her mind, focusing on taking out her enemies. The others, not the least interested in losing mobility or pushing as close to popping as they could get, or closer, used the thought to goad themselves to heights of ability they’d never tried before.  
The skies above the buildings were a blur of motion as the team and Edesia fought, zooming and juking every which way. Below, Pietro was running at his top speed, swinging a metal pole he’d picked up into drones as he sped by. Their shots, though computer guided, were just too slow to catch him as he ran everywhere around the center. Wanda had wedged her huge body into the corner of an alley and blasted all the drones that came anywhere near her.  
Getting feedback from all the drones and controlling them all simultaneously gave Edesia a distinct advantage, and she used it. Shifting the drones around, probing for weaknesses in her opponents’ defenses, she kept them on the defensive, desperately fighting to just hold their own against the unending waves of feeders coming at them. There were more than a few close calls as the darts bounced off armor without delivering the feeding concoction inside or just grazed them. But even the grazes, left a little of the drug behind, and slowly but steadily, the whole team was swelling up as the battle went on, their incessantly inflating bodies and limbs started to slow them down, and the drones’ shots started getting closer.  
Britannia suddenly called over their communication net, “use your enhancers! Now!” Simultaneously, each member (except Bulk, and Wanda), dosed herself with the metabolic enhancer they all still carried. Immediately, they felt their body temperatures spike as their bodies started burning through the adding fat from Edesia’s darts. Bulk and Wanda, already treated with hyperdoses of the enhancer, needed no extra; their bodies held on longer than the rest.  
“Close up! Watch out for each other!” she continued. In response, all except Bulk dropped from the sky and rooftops, forming up by Wanda on the street. The drones followed them, but slowly. It seemed that Edesia either thought they were up to something and was being cautious, or that they were done for and she could draw out the endgame.  
Close together, Britannia finished without using the radio, just in case Edesia could tap in. “She’s focused on us now, and that’s good. Even the women we haven’t dosed yet should be okay without the drones actively stuffing more into them. As long as she’s obsessing over us, they’re safe.”  
Bumblebee, panting, replied, “but we’re not. We’re barely holding on out here. And even the enhancing drugs aren’t stopping our gaining; just slowing it down. We have to take her out, and soon.”  
Iron Matron agreed, “before she gets a lucky shot on one of us. If anyone blows up to total immobility, the rest will follow soon after.”  
“Okay. Everybody without armor, behind me,” said Britannia. “Stay behind me and my shield. Any drones that get close, shoot when you can. Valkyrie, Matron, you’re our front strike team. Try to keep the drones busy up and out, and we’ll deal with those that come our way.”  
Wanda finished, exhausted and panting, “hopefully, only a few at one time.”  
Finally, either Edesia decided they weren’t up to anything, or she got tired of waiting. Waves of drones came at them fast. Valkyrie stepped in front of Britannia’s shield, and Iron Matron took to the skies again. Wanda and Bumblebee threw hex-blasts and Stinger shots while Britannia held her shield in front, blocking darts and watching if there was a need for her trident (unlike Valkyrie’s Leiptgein, it wouldn’t return to her when thrown, so she had only one shot with it).  
Bulk, done consuming the drones and feeding fluid above, fell hard on the attacking drones, grabbing them one after another and cramming the machines into her mouth, chewing and swallowing them fast, nearly whole. Her belly, already massively gargantuan from her feast so far, ballooned even huger as the fed desperately on the drones and their fluid-filled tanks. Even with the monstrous continuing puffing of her whole body, Bulk ate her way through the collection of robots, taking some heat off of the rest of the team.  
Iron Matron, her body running hot anyway from the Extremis virus inside her, felt her body pushing close to overload with the metabolic enhancer. She decided to use it, rather than try to hold it down. Her hands flaring brighter than ever before, she sped through the sky, melting drones that got close, or incinerating them directly with blasts. She kept her eyes on Edesia, trusting Friday to warn her of side-strikes from the drones.  
Below, the ground-bound team held off the endless swarm of feeding drones, taking no hits at all. Not at first, at least. Little by little, Britannia tired, and missed one or two blocks, beginning again the slow, steady inflation of her own body, and soon enough, the team-mates behind her.  
Still they fought on, struggling to move their ballooning bodies to defend from further darts, or seeking collars, or to attack, blasting the drones to rubble. But as they kept swelling larger and rounder, eventually their growing bodies began to engulf, slowly but inexorably, their arms and legs. They all realized the fight was nearly over, and they were losing.  
As Iron Matron neared the now-nine-foot robot, Edesia gave every impression of being ecstatic that her primary, and favorite, user was coming to her at last. Leaving the drones on automatic, she withdrew her direct control of them to devote herself to feeding her mistress, willing or no. Her two “normal” arms sprouted tubes, and one, a feeding collar, and the extra four uncoiled form her torso, each one sporting its own wide tube.  
Iron Matron stormed straight in, tasking Friday to keep track of the tubes and especially the collar. Suddenly, two more tentacles uncoiled from Edesia, thrusting straight at Iron Matron. Surprised by the new, extra feeding appendages, Iron Matron was caught off-guard and the two tentacles snared her easily. One wrapped around her shoulders and the other went right for her helmet, yanking the faceplate off as the feeding collar locked onto her neck. Her scream of frustration was cut off in the middle as the device took over her jaw and throat, opening her mouth as wide as it could go to fit all eight tubes at one time. Edesia wasted no time, starting the feeding deluge. Pepper's cheeks bulged hugely, instantly overfilled with the fluid. But, with the collar on, and her mouth plugged tight with all the tubes, there was only one way her mouth could empty. Her whole neck, all the way down to the tops of her bulbous breasts, billowed out as the impossible river of calories raced into her body in a massive torrent. She felt herself tiring; Edesia had added a sedative, no doubt to make her targets pliable and even more unable to resist guzzling the impossible feeding she delivered.  
As she started slipping away into unconsciousness, Pepper could feel her temperature spike higher and higher as the digestion enhancer tried to deal with the sudden immeasurable feeding, and her control slipped as the sedative sent her to sleep. Groggily, she thought that the only reason she hadn’t immolated already was her rapidly increasing weight helped her regulate the heat output. But as she slipped away, she feared that her control would falter and she’d go. Well, at least she’d take out Edesia with her.  
Suddenly, a frantic call came through her communicator. “Matron! We’re losing here! We need help!” Britannia had seen her capture and expansion, and thought to snap her back with a plea. Besides which, she was being quite truthful; they were all bloated so round now that they could barely move at all, and the robots were coming in unending waves, more and more waiting to take them for each one they still managed to demolish.  
The call did have the desired effect; Pepper forced herself to concentrate, and with her fading willpower, she threw all the Extremis fire out of her body in every direction, flaring like a nova above the city. Edesia was instantly immolated, and the drones below were incinerated shortly after. Only one or two, at the back of the attacking force, managed to stagger away, smoking and partly melted.  
Wanda, quite aware of the action above, immediately threw a barrier over the team to shield them from Pepper’s flare. Bulk, outside the bounds, caught the full blast but, like the Hulk, she threw it off with only superficial injury, though her jumpsuit, now skin-tight and even tearing as she swelled, vast and bulging, was burned off her. She staggered with the impact, then collapsed unconscious, her fat obesity wobbling and jiggling from the impact for many long minutes after she hit.  
Wanda dropped the barrier, and Bumblebee immediately flew off after the fleeing drones, and Valkyrie went after her; they all knew that Edesia could upload her consciousness into any of them, and likely had; every last drone had to be destroyed.  
The others looked up to see what had become of Pepper. Several cheers and sighs of relief came when they saw her falling, naked and massive, but quite alive though unconscious. Her monumental flab flapping in the wind of her descent. She landed _*splat*_ on the rooftop, so weighty and vast that the impact actually shook the building. The team rushed up to the roof, desperate to see if she was alright.  
On the roof, Pepper was bloated so huge by Edesia’s last feeding that her body, lying flat on the roof spread out over several square yards; in fact, none of the team could get anywhere near Pepper’s head or face to check her. Her new fat rose up nearly to her teammates’ heads, even without the Iron Matron armor holding it in place. Peggy sighed; Edesia would have loved it. Wanda focused on her a moment, then crowed, “she’s totally out, but there’s activity in her mind. She’s alive.” Again the team cheered, this time wearily.  
Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Valkyrie pursued the two fleeing drones. Bumblebee fired her Stinger blasts after them, each shot coming closer. Valkyrie, towed along after the flying Leiptgein, focused a lightning strike at the two. The strike hit, dropping the drones heavily to the ground. Both women landed, and Bumblebee fired one last blast, point-blank, shredding the torso of one drone. Valkyrie drew Dragonfang from her belt and beheaded the other. It twitched briefly, then went still.  
As the two made sure that the drones were dead, and made their way back to the rest of the team, neither one noticed a tiny memory chip, equipped with insectoid legs, skitter away from the dead drones, towards safe concealment.  
As they returned to their team, and Britannia told them of Pepper’s survival, Valkyrie kept scanning the area for the mysterious Asgardian. She’d lost track of her during the wildest moments of their fight. She paused; why _her_? Did something tell her it was Darcy?  
She shook her head, frustrated that she’d lost the Asgardian, but reassured by all her powers that whoever it was, was long gone.  
The team regrouped and headed back to the Tower, using a full-size cargo plane to haul both Pepper’s current monstrously huge body and Betty, now unconscious and back to normal, but still just massive as Pepper. The others, still mostly mobile, swept the town, personally dosing everyone they saw with their booster, burning off the impossibly massive weight gains. The men started coming out of their dazes as well, stumbling and shaking their heads to clear them.

Back on Asgard, Loki and Sigyn watched the action gleefully, until (as they’d expected, to be honest) Edesia was wiped out and the team dealt with the aftermath.  
Finally, Lorelei made her way into their parlor, nearly getting her enormously fat body stuck in the extremely wide doors as she squeezed in. She flashed a grin at the pair, saying, “well?”  
Loki grinned back. “You did just fine. I’m not totally sure that it was necessary to control them men’s minds and hold them immobile while Edesia fed their women, but it certainly helped.”  
Lorelei smirked now. “And they’ll have issues afterwards, too. Letting their women get blown up like planets, without lifting a finger? Their women will have a problem with that, even if they can come to terms.”  
Darcy chucked wickedly. “So, you’re still in? We’re almost ready to move on with the next phase.”  
“Of course I am,” Lorelei answered eagerly. “But, first, I need to celebrate by stuffing my own woman. Sif needs some more weight I think.”  
Loki made no secret of ogling her. “What about you?”  
Lorelei proudly ran her pudgy hands all over what little of her massively obese body she could reach, cupping and squeezing her breast-flesh, and jiggling her mammoth acres of belly, easily bigger than her whole original figure. “Oh, I think I could stand to put on some more weight to.” She looked pointedly at the scrying set-up on their table. “Just don’t interrupt us when you tune in.”  
Without another word, she went back to her partner, for a marathon feeding session; she was very hungry, and horny, after watching a whole city of women get ballooned in front of her.

The next week, everyone was trying to make sense of what had happened. Endless pundits were on TV all the time, pontificating about the attack by the “insane robot.” Reporters consulted on-air with experts in psychology, nutrition, even robotics; they went into the streets for personal interview of women who’d been fattened and rescued.  
“Ugh,” one groaned, “it was horrible; that maniac had me by my neck, and basically shoved a fire hose down my throat. I felt like a huge water balloon.”  
Another victim of Edesia, at a different street interview, had a different thought. “It was bad, of course, but, really, only the helplessness of it. Once those superheroes stopped the feeding, and I could rest, it actually felt kind of...good, being huge like that.” She gestured at her own body, bulging and immense. “I kept as much of it as I could, and I’ve been eating much more than I used to. It’s liberating, not worrying about watching my figure.”  
The interviewer pressed her, “but what about health problems?”  
“Oh, two days after the attack and rescue, the heroes released all kinds of medical advances that they’d discovered. There are almost no problems being fat now. Didn’t you cover that? And with them out there as role models, there’s no social problems either.”  
And every story about the event, ended with a montage of now-fat women and girls, all wearing logos or pictures of Britannia, Iron Matron, Bumblebee, Bulk (clothed), Valkyrie, and the now-named Scarlet Witch proudly.


End file.
